The Lost Child
by Littlecosma001
Summary: Summary- Back in the day when everyone was new, Grell was a bit straight, he was bisexual. One night he conceived a child with a woman he was lusting after. This is the woman who turned him gay. She had a daughter, who looks a hell of alot like Grell. When this girl is taken into the care of Ciel Phantomhive, how will things turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**The lost child**

Summary- Back in the day when everyone was new, Grell was a bit straight, he was bisexual. One night he conceived a child with a woman he was lusting after. This is the woman who turned him gay. She had a daughter, who looks a hell of alot like Grell. When this girl is taken into the care of Ciel Phantomhive, how will things turn out?

Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Kuroshitsuji! I do, however, own the plot!

3rd person POV

There was a carriage going through London to a big mansion. It was currently going through a dirt rode that was slippery due to the mud caused by the storm. The occupant of the carriage was none other than the heir to the Phantomhive family, Ciel Phantomhive. The person driving was his butler, Sebastian Michaelis. The carriage suddenly came to an abrupt halt.

"What is it Sebastian?" The little lord asked in a monotone voice.

"There appears to be someone passed out on the rode. A young boy by the looks of it." The butler called back.

"Ugh, what does that have to do with us?"

"We can't just leave him here, my lord."

"Fine, bring him. But he'll be your responsibility." The young lord finally agreed. Sebastian carried the boy and put him in the carriage across from his master. The demon, for some reason, felt the need to help the boy. He couldn't help but notice the guitar strapped to the young man's back. It was the reddest red and as long as his body. On one side on about half of the body stopping just below the neck of the guitar, it had the saw of a chainsaw. It was a beautiful instrument.

As Sebastian started driving, Ciel couldn't help but look at the child. He looked about 16. The same age as himself. The boy had on a blood red hoodie and some black jeans. The young man mumbled something about "so soft" probably because of the seats. Ciel chuckled to himself. 'This should be interesting.' He mused to himself.

When they arrived, Sebastian held the door open for Ciel and carried the nameless boy into the house. The boy began to stir and started wriggling a bit.

"Calm down, you're alright." Sebastian tried to calm the boy down. The boy snapped his eyes open and jumped out of Sebastian's arms. He landed on the on his feet and just looked at us. He started backing away and kept looking out the door.

"Please calm down, we won't hurt you." Sebastian tried again. The young boy snapped his head towards him.

"Then why do a bunch of guys in suits keep trying to kill me!?" The boys voice sounded... high pitched? Sebastian's eyes widened. He grabbed the boy's forearm.

"'Guys in suits'? What do you mean?" As the boy tried to get out of Sebastian's hold, his hood fell. I gasped. It was a girl, with extremely long flaming red hair. Her teeth were slightly pointed and her eyes were a greenish yellow. To put it simply, she looked like Grell. What the hell?

Alice POV

I woke up in man's arms. We were walking into a big mansion. I started wriggling.

"Calm down, you're alright." I heard a man say to me. I snapped my eyes open. I jumped out of his hold and saw who it was. ANOTHER dude in a suit!? What the hell did I do? They keep coming after me!

"Please calm down, we won't hurt you." I snapped my head in the direction of the butler.

"Then why do a bunch of guys in suits keep trying to kill me!?" I asked. The butler's eyes widened. He grabbed my forearm in a tight hold.

"'Guys in suits'? What do you mean?" As I was trying to get out of his grasp, my hood fell off, showing my flaming red hair. It went all the way to behind my knees. I saw the butler's master's eyes widen. He stared at me in shock.

"What?" I asked defensively. He shook his head fast.

"Nothing. Miss, we found you passed out on the road. We were only trying to help you." He told me. I was still suspicious.

"Is that so? Who are you anyway?"

"I am the Earl, Ciel Phanomhive. This is my butler, Sebastian." I didn't do anything. I eventually held out my hand.

"My name is Alice, just Alice." He shook my hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady." Ciel said as he kissed my knuckles.

"Just call me Alice." I said and pulled my hand back.

"Alright. Sebastian, call Mey-rin. She is to help bathe and dress Miss Alice." I paled.

"Don't worry! I can do it myself!" I exclaimed. He looked curious, but let it go.

"Scratch that. Sebastian, tell Mey-rin to let Miss Alice borrow some clothes."

"Yes, my lord." The butler, now know as Sebastian, replied and sped off.

"Come and sit." The young Earl told me. I sat down across from him in the living room. We sat in silence. After a few minutes, Sebastian came back.

"The bath and clothes are ready." He announced. I got up and followed him into the bathroom. He left me alone. I slowly stripped and looked at myself.

That maid would never see my scars, no one will. I had many scars from fighting the people in black suits. They were always after me. I had scars on my back, shoulders, and stomach. I had cuts in my arms and legs. All given to me by the ones in black. I dipped myself into the warm water and sighed. I took a moment to really look at myself.

I was 16, at the beginning of my youth. I had curves to die for, a 34C chest and long legs. My flaming red hair goes to behind my knees, straight and smooth, soft as silk, I liked it long. I have greenish-yellow eyes that see all, a smooth complexion that could rival that of a porcelain doll. Sharp teeth that I could use to literally bite your hand off. Nimble fingers from playing my guitar so much. I have an electric guitar. It is the reddest red and has the saw of a chainsaw on one side of the body, ending where the neck starts.

I got out and looked at the clothes I was let borrow. I put on the underwear and flimsy nightgown. It went to my mid thigh and accented my curves even more. I took my time in brushing my long hair an making sure it was dry. I walked out of the restroom with my guitar strapped to my back, my bundle of clothes in my arms. I heard a gasp behind me. When I turned around I saw it was The Lord of the house.

"Hello, Earl Phantomhive." I greeted. He was talking in my appearance. I saw his eyes look me up and down. I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Hey, my face is up here." I scolded pointing at it. He blushed.

"My apologies, Miss Alice. How terribly ungentlemanly of me. I am deeply-"

"It's okay." I said before he talked any faster.

"What?" He asked astonished.

"I said, 'It's okay'. I don't blame you, you are a guy after all." He looks taken aback but doesn't say anything.

"Ahem, you will be staying in a guest room. Would you like to turn in for the night or would you like something to eat first?"

"I would like to turn in, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. Right this way." He led me into a big bedroom. There was a queen sized bed with black silk sheets and matching pillows. The room was a smokey black with a dark grey trim.

"Thank you so much. You don't have to do this, you know."

"It is my duty as a Phantomhive gentleman to offer you my hospitality." I smiled.

"Well, thank you anyways." I said as I walked further into the room. "Good night."

"Good night, Miss Alice." He said closing the door. I pulled back the covers of my bed. I leaned my guitar against the night stand next to it and dumped my clothes in one of the chairs. I laid down on the bed and fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

Ciel POV

I was walking down the hall when I saw her. She was clad in a flimsy nightgown that accented all of her curves that I hadn't noticed. Her hair was hanging loosely down her back and knees, I hadn't noticed I was ogling her until she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Hey, my face is up here." she scolded pointing at it. I blushed.

"My apologies, Miss Alice. How terribly ungentlemanly of me. I am deeply-"

"It's okay." She said before I could talk any faster.

"What?" I asked astonished. Any other girl would scream and yell about me being a... pervert.

"I said, 'It's okay'. I don't blame you, you are a guy after all." I am taken aback but don't say anything.

"Ahem, you will be staying in a guest room. Would you like to turn in for the night or would you like something to eat first?"

"I would like to turn in, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. Right this way." I led her into a big bedroom. There was a queen sized bed with black silk sheets and matching pillows. The room was a smokey black with a dark grey trim.

"Thank you so much. You don't have to do this, you know."

"It is my duty as a Phantomhive gentleman to offer you my hospitality." She smiled a breathtaking smile.

"Well, thank you anyways." she said as she walked further into the room. "Good night."

"Good night, Miss Alice." I said closing the door. I walked back into my room and was silent the whole time Sebastian undressed me and put on my night shirt.

"That young lady sure is peculiar." I said casually as he tucked me in.

"Are you referring to the fact that she didn't think you were a pervert when you looked her up and down?" Sebastian asked equally as casual. I blushed.

"I was not."

"Whatever you say, my lord." Sebastian blew out the candle and left. I fell asleep with my head full of thoughts of Miss Alice.

Yay! The first chapter is done! Please review and tell me what you think about the story and Alice! ChibiSebastians to anyone who does! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Alice and the plot!

Alice POV

The next morning I woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. Someone came through the door.

"Ello Miss, it's time for breakfast. Here are your clothes." The maid said putting my clothes on one of the chairs. Oh that's right, I'm staying at the Phantomhive estate.

"Thank you..." I trailed off as I didn't know the maid's name.

"Oh, Mey-rin is me name." I shook her hand.

"I'm Alice." I said with a smile. She nodded and left. I put on my black and red converse, my black jeans and red t-shirt with a black rose. I decided not to put on my hoodie. I strapped my guitar on its usual place on my back.

I walked downstairs and made my way into the dining room. I cautiously poked my head through the door.

"Hello and good morning, Miss Alice." Ciel called from the table. He stood up and lifted a chair that was next to him out for me. I sat down and Sebastian brought me a plate with waffles. I smiled. I love waffles. I poured syrup on them and dug in. When we were done a knock came from the door. Then out of nowhere, a big pink frilly thing came running through the door and tackled Ciel to the floor. I stood up alarmed.

"Hello, Ciel!" The thing now known as a girl squealed.

"Hello, Lizzy." He replied. They both got up and she stared a me. I got a good look at her too. She was shorter than Ciel and I, but not by a lot. She was blond and had her hair in pigtails. She was a big frilly pink girl. I assumed she was one of those girly-girls. She looked me up and down.

"Hello." I said. She responded after a moment.

"Hello. I am Elizabeth Middleford, Ciel's fiancée." She said smugly. Oh, I get it. She feels threatened.

"I'm Alice. Just Alice."

"Don't you have a last name?" She asked nosily.

"No. I don't know who my parents are. I've never met them." I said with a grim expression.

"Well, Alice, I think I should dress you up." The pink girl cheered excitedly.

"Excuse me?"

"Dark colors and pants are meant for men. Let me put you in a beautiful frilly dress!" I paled.

"How about, no!" I screamed and ran as she started chasing me. We ran all the way upstairs as Ciel and Sebastian went outside to the gardens. I hit a dead end in the third floor. All there was was a window to the gardens.

"I win!" She cheered.

"Not quite!" I yelled as I jumped out of the window. I flipped through the air and landed on my feet. "I win!" I cheered as I ran to where Ciel was and sat down next to him. He was gaping at me. I just smiled at him. Lizzy came running and out of breath a few minutes later.

"How did you manage not to die!?" She yelled. I shrugged.

"I've had practice and you weren't much of a threat. That was child's play for me." I responded. She just huffed and sat down. Sebastian served us tea. I saw a boy out in the gardens. I ran off to see who it was.

Ciel POV

"She is really beautiful." Lizzy stated with a hint of bitterness to her voice. I looked at her shocked. She was jealous.

"I guess." I stated plainly. She looked even more mad.

"I can't believe she won't let me dress her! She looks horrible! What a cross dresser." I looked at Lizzy.

"Please don't be rude to my guests." I said with hardness in my voice. She just raised her eyebrows but said nothing. I looked and saw that Alice was having a chat with Finny.

Alice POV

"Hello, I'm alice. What's your name?" The blond boy looked up startled.

"Oh, hello Miss. I'm Finny." I shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Finny." I suddenly felt faint. The wounds on my stomach started to burn. Maybe i shouldn't of run so much. My world turned foggy and I was sucked into the black of unconscious.

Ciel POV

Suddenly I saw Alice start to sway and she fell to the floor unconscious. I got up and ran to her. I couldn't explain why I was so worried. I picked the young lady up in my arms and ran to the guest room. I laid her down on the bed,

"Sebastian! Help her!" Sebastian lifted her shirt up and she had wounds that were bleeding. They looked like they recently opened, she also had other wounds that looked half healed. It must have been the run. I turned to Lizzy who had followed us.

"Her wounds have reopened because she had to run away from you!" I screamed at her. She looked upset and ran to the room she always stayed in when she visited. Alice started to stir. She opened her eyes to see Sebastian bandaging her up. Her eyes widened. She covered herself with her arms and backed up until she hit the headrest.

"Don't look at me!" She screamed.

Please review and tell me if the story is any good!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, but I wish I owned Sebastian...

Alice POV

I felt something touching my stomach. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Sebastian on top of me. My shirt was up and he was bandaging the wounds on my torso. I gasped. I tried covering myself as best I could. I backed up until I hit the headrest.

"Don't look at me!" I screamed. No one was supposed to see me like this! I felt my guitar still on my back. Sebastian tried to get closer to me again. I grabbed my guitar and pointed the chainsaw side at him as a warning. He raised his hands in surrender. I pulled down my shirt and stood up.

"You can't tell anyone about what you saw." I said sternly. They both nodded. I felt dizzy. I started swaying and Sebastian grabbed my upper arm to steady me.

"Miss Alice, please take it easy. You are not fully recuperated yet." He said and helped me lie down. I nodded sleepily. I put my guitar next to the nightstand and buried my head in the pillows.

"Goodnight." I mumbled. And off I went to the land of dreams.

A few hours later I woke up with a start. I looked around and saw unnatural black. Oh, it must be Sebastian in his suit.

"Sebastian? Is that you?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Not quite." I heard a familiar cold voice say. I looked up. He walked into the light. Oh shit! It was the dude with a black suit! It's the one with the overly large spear!

"My dear, I have finally found you." He said and came forward. He raised his spear and I grabbed my guitar. With the chainsaw side, I met him half way. Our weapons collided loudly with sparks. Suddenly the door burst open and Sebastian ran in with Ciel behind him.

"William T. Spears. What are you doing here?" Sebastian said with venom in his voice. I'm glad I'm not the only one who dislikes him.

"I'm merely here to get rid of this thing." He said referring to me.

"What are you talking about?" Ciel asked.

"She has to die. Her soul is black and worthless. She is not supposed to live." He stated looking at me with disgust. We were still holding our weapons.

"Hey! What did I ever do to you?" I asked, now mad.

"You exist." He said simply. I felt my eyes widen. He parted his spear the other way and I fell off the bed.

"Now, you die." He said and raised his spear. I rolled out of the way just as he stabbed where I was a second ago. Sebastian stood in front of me.

"I think it best, you take your leave." He said sternly. William straightened.

"I will be back." He reassured and left out the window. I sighed in relief.

"Miss Alice! Are you alright?" Ciel asked helping me up. I nodded weakly.

"I think we should talk." He said and led me out to the living room. We all sat around the fire.

"Why do they want you so badly?" Ciel mumbled to himself. I wasn't paying attention because I fell back to sleep and didn't notice my head fell in his lap.

Ciel POV

"Why do they want you so badly?" I mumbled to myself. I felt something drop in my lap. I looked down and saw Alice's head there. Her eyes were closed and she had a peaceful expression on her face. I smiled slightly.

"She's truly amazing." I whispered.

"I agree, my lord. I have no doubt that she could have handled Spears. But, no normal human should be able to." I tensed. If she wasn't human, what is she?

"What is she?" I asked him. I unconsciously started to stroke her hair.

"She smells human, but with a hint of something else. Something familiar."

"Do you think it has anything to do with the fact that she looks like a female version of Grell?" I asked. His eyes widened. He put his nose close to her head and took a sniff. He gasped.

"That's what smells so familiar! She smells like human mixed with reaper. But how? Isn't Grell... gay?"

"Maybe he wasn't a long time ago. At least not completely." I said looking into the fire.

"Should we tell him?" I looked at Sebastian.

"I have no idea." I said. "For the time being, take her to my room." His eyes widened.

"My lord, that would be improper." I looked at Sebastian in the eye.

"She would be safest with me. Besides, it would give me peace of mind and I don't think she would mind, being the way she is and all." He nodded.

"Yes, my lord." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to my room with me following behind. He laid her down on one end of my bed and I laid down in the other.

"Goodnight, my lord." Sebastian said in the shadows.

"Goodnight, Sebastian." I called back as I fell asleep.

Make sure to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler! I only own Alice and the plot!

Alice POV

When I woke up, I was surrounded by warmth. It felt as if though... there was someone hugging me! I opened my eyes and looked at pale skin of a chest. I looked up and saw Ciel's sleeping face. I gasped in surprise and he started to stir. I tried to pull away and he hugged me tighter murmuring something about, "so soft". I blushed and looked around. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen.

Ciel started to slowly open his eyes. He looked down at me and looked into my eyes. After about a second, reality came crashing down on him. He let me go and scurried back. He fell off the bed and I leaned my head over the edge to look at him.

"Miss Alice! I'm terribly sorry!" He half-screamed.

"It's alright." I giggled. At that moment, Sebastian entered with Elizabeth right behind him. Her face was shocked.

"Oh, good morning Sebastian, Elizabeth." I nodded to her and got up. She looked like she wanted nothing more than to kill me. "Elizabeth, don't make that face! You'll get wrinkles!" I exclaimed feigning shock. She gasped indignantly.

"Well I never!" She cried.

"Never say never, dearie." I said smirking. I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. I heard Ciel disguise a laugh with a fake cough. I looked at Ciel.

"See you later, sweetheart." I said with a wink and pushed past Lizzy. When I reached my room I broke down laughing. I looked at the floor and saw my guitar there. I picked it up. Not a scratch. Like always. I picked it up and looked at my clothes, they were dirty from yesterday's fight. I went into Mey-rin's room. She was awake.

"Excuse me, Mey-rin? Can you lend me some clothes? I need to wash mine." I said pointing to my dirty shirt. She nodded. She handed me a bundle and told me I could change here.

"Do you mind?" I asked blushing slightly. I've had enough people see my scars.

"Not at all, miss." She turned around and I changed. I gave her my clothes and strapped my guitar on my back. I looked down at what I was wearing and gasped in surprise. It was a firm fitting sun dress. It was white with a red bow in the back, it had spaghetti straps and went to right above my knees. She handed me a pair of red sandals to go with it.

"You look lovely, miss!" She exclaimed. I blushed. I wasn't used to wearing dresses.

"Are you sure I look alright?" I asked.

"Of course! You should wear dresses more often!" She exclaimed excited. I just smiled and nodded. I went out the door and walked down the hallway. I reached the entrance hall. Looks like girlie's leaving.

"I'll be back in a few days." She said to Ciel as she held both his hands in hers.

"Oh, are you leaving already, Elizabeth?" I asked walking down the stairs. Ciel's mouth dropped open. Elizabeth looked enraged and jealous. Well, I could tell why. She had no curves. She is very underdeveloped.

"What a shame. I was hoping we could get to know each other more." I said smirking. She looked me up and down.

"What in heavens are you wearing?" She asked. I looked down.

"A dress?" I said like she was stupid, maybe she is. She suddenly smirked.

"I'd wear a different color if I was you. White doesn't suit you." She sneered. I felt my mouth drop open in indignation. How dare she!

"Excuse me?" I asked in a deathly voice.

"You heard me. A girl like you shouldn't be wearing white." She said with a triumphant smirk. I just smiled and walked forward.

"And, pray tell, what kind of a girl am I?" I asked sickly sweet as I got in her face.

"A cross dressing slut." She replied just as sickly sweet.

"How am I a slut?" I asked.

"You slept in the same bed as a man you've only know for a day." She replied nodding to Ciel.

"Well, you know what I think?" I asked. She opened her mouth but I didn't wait for an answer. "You're a pink-frilly-dress wearing little girl who lives in a world full of lollipops, unicorns, and rainbows. Oh, and you're also a bitch." I said smiling. She gasped. I had my eyes closed, so i didn't see when she pulled her hand back and slapped me across the face. I looked at her. I sniggered.

"Sweetheart, that was mistake you'll regret." She looked scared. I pulled my hand back and hit her MUCH harder. She went flying and hit the ground with a thud. When she looked up, you could see my nail marks and handprint on half her face. I smiled and walked away. I walked past Ciel and Sebastian (when did he get there?) who both looked shocked.

I walked through the back door and went into the gardens. I sat down on a bench and began to play.

(I'm Alive by BECCA)

Nothing I say comes out right,

I can't love without a fight,

No one ever knows my name,

When I pray for sun it rains.

I'm so sick of waisting time,

But nothing's moving in my mind,

Inspiration can't be found,

I get up and fall but...

I'm alive! I'm alive! Oh yeah! Between the good and the bad's where you'll find me, reaching for heaven!

I will fight and I'll sleep when I die,

I live my life I'm alive!

Every lover breaks my heart,

And I know it from the start,

Still I end up in a mess,

Every time I second guess.

All my friends just run away,

When I'm having a bad day,

I would rather stay in bed,

But I know there's a reason...

Im alive! I'm alive! Oh yeah! Between the good and the bad's where you'll find me, reaching for heaven!

I will fight and I'll sleep when I die,

I live my life I'm alive!

*music*

When I'm bored to death at home,

When he won't pick up the phone,

When I'm stuck in second place,

Those regrets I can't erase.

Only I can change the end,

Of the movie in my head,

There's no time for misery,

I won't feel sorry for me!

Im alive! I'm alive! Oh yeah! Between the good and the bad's where you'll find me, reaching for heaven!

I will fight and I'll sleep when I die,

I live my life oh oh!

Im alive! I'm alive! Oh yeah! Between the good and the bad's where you'll find me, reaching for heaven!

I will fight and I'll sleep when I die,

I live my life I'm alive!

"You play very well." Someone said from behind me. I turned around and there stood Sebastian.

"Oh, hello Sebastian." I said smiling.

"That was quite a show." He said smirking. I nodded.

"That girl is annoying. I hate her already." I said in disgust. He nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm going to walk around. Care to join me?" I asked.

"I would be honored." He said bowing and held his arm out for me. I smiled and put my hand in the inner crease of his elbow. We walked all around the garden.

"Miss Alice, may I ask a question?" He asked politely.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Do you know who your parents are?"

"No." I said looking at the ground. He seemed to think about it.

"Who did you grow up with?"

"By myself. I've always had my guitar and the men in black suits were always after me for some reason. I would always run away, but I recently decided to fight back." I said looking at him.

"And you have no idea why?"

"No clue." I said shaking my head. "They always call me a 'thing' and say I'm tainted and worthless. I don't know why." I said as I felt tears start to fill my eyes. We sat down in a bench.

"Why are they after me? What did I ever do? I haven't done anything to anyone! What did I do to deserve that kind of treatment?" I asked now crying. I put my head in my hands and let the tears fall. Felt movement but didn't look up. I felt someone wrap an arm around my shoulders. I looked up and saw Ciel there. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, hello." I said quickly wiping my tears away.

"You don't have to hold it in." He said softly. "I'm here." I bit my lip and felt the tears come faster. I hugged him and cried into his shoulder. He patted my back and held me as I cried. As I cried for my hardships, my abandonment, all my stress, and for myself.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, I only own Alice and the plot.

Ciel POV

Alice stopped crying and I looked down. She was sleeping peacefully. I sighed.

"Sebastian, did you figure anything out about her parents?" I asked the demon who appeared.

"Yes, my lord. She's lived all her life by herself and has no idea who her parents are." I looked down at her and felt a bit of sympathy.

"Who did she live with?"

"No one, my lord. She's been alone all her life. The 'men in black suits' have always been after her and she doesn't know why either." I felt something grow inside me, but it wasn't sympathy.

"That was quite a show she did with Lizzy." I said chuckling. Lizzy was crying and screaming at me to get rid of her, I obviously refused.

"Yes, she hates her already." Sebastian said chuckling. I smirked.

"Of course she does, they're nothing alike." I said smirking.

"Where should she rest, my lord?"

"Put her in my room again." I replied instantly and held her up for Sebastian to take. He carried her bridal style and took her into my room. Not that I would admit it to anyone, but I like seeing her in my bed. I shook my head to get rid of those ungentlemanly thoughts. What is this girl doing to me? Not that she would care anyway.

Alice POV

I opened my eyes and saw... a ceiling? Oh, I must have fallen asleep. I sat up slowly and threw myself back down on the bed. I covered my head with a pillow. The sunlight burned my eyes

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Awake I see." Said a voice from the door. I looked up and saw Sebastian there with a piece of cake and tea.

"Oh, hello Sebastian. Where am I?"

"In my lord's room." He said smiling. I immediately jumped off the bed and fell to the floor. "Miss are you alright?" He asked as he helped me up.

"Sebastian, am I really a cross dressing slut?" I asked looking down.

"What?" He asked shocked that I would ask something like that. I looked up quickly.

"No! I'm not worried about what people like Elizabeth will think! I'm just worried that I look that way to you... and Ciel." I whispered Ciel's name. His eyes softened a bit.

"I can assure you, Miss, that the young master and I most certainly do not see you that way." He smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Good." I said sighing. I felt relieved.

"Would you like some tea and cake?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, thank you." I took the cake from him and sat down on a chair to eat it. When I was done I noticed I was still in the sundress.

"I'm going to go change." I said as I finished my tea and left the room.

Sebastian POV

Looks like Miss Alice does care. This should be interesting. I looked to the side and saw that her guitar was still there. I took it off so she could rest peacefully.

Alice POV

I made my way into Mey-rin's room again.

"Hey, Mey-rin? Are my clothes ready?"

"Y-y-yes miss." She stuttered and handed me my clothes back. I almost screamed. They had huge burn marks on them!

"Mey-rin, what happened to my clothes?" I asked in a deathly voice.

"Well, you see, I was ironing them and they kinda... burned." She whispered the last part. I sighed deeply.

"It's alright, Mey-rin. Can I borrow anything?" I asked her.

"I only have dresses, Miss." She replied.

"Fine, just something." I said. She dug into her closet. "It better not be frilly or girlie!" I added. She nodded. She came out with a dark red almost black halter neck dress that went to right above my knees. She handed me some black flats to go with it.

"Where do you get these dresses?" I asked her.

"They're just things I make in me free time." She replied. I smiled.

"Well, you're really good at it."

"Thank you, miss." She replied excitedly. I walked out and into the guest bedroom I was staying in. I stripped and changed. I reached for my guitar only to notice it wasn't there. My eyes widened. I practically flew down the stairs looking for Sebastian.

"SEBASTIAN!" I yelled.

"Yes, miss?" He asked popping out of nowhere. I stopped in my tracks.

"Where's my guitar?" I asked frantically.

"In my young master's room." He replied.

"Thanks!" I called as I ran to Ciel's room. Thinking back on it now, I should have thought of knocking first. When I opened the door, I did see my guitar, but I also saw Ciel. He was shirtless, and had his eyepatch off. I covered my mouth as I saw his eye. It had an upside down star in a circle and diamonds connected going around the circle.

"Ciel." I whispered.

"Alice!" He exclaimed surprised. I closed the door behind me. He was frantically trying to put his eyepatch back on. I walked forward and took it out of his hand. I put my face close to his and looked at his eye. It was a purplish-blue. He stood tall and just stared at me.

"Well?" He asked expectantly, his voice hard.

"Well, what?" I asked as I also stood tall.

"Aren't you going to ask about my eye?" He asked.

"No, it's none of my business. Unless you WANT to tell me?" I replied with an eyebrow raised.

"No, I don't want to discuss this now." He replied.

"That's what I thought." I said and walked forward grabbing my guitar. I strapped it onto my back and turned to walk out the door. Ciel grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"You can't tell anyone of what you saw, is that understood?" He said.

"Of course." I replied. I pulled out of his grasp and walked out the door. I closed it behind me and immediately poked my head back in.

"You might want to put a shirt on, not that I mind." I smirked and walked away, but not before I saw him blush.

Ciel POV (when Alice was still eating her cake and tea)

Sebastian just informed me that Alice has awoken. I felt... relived? I shook my head. No. I would not bring Alice in the darkness. She is in the light.

"My lord, she has gone to change. But I think she will find an unpleasant surprise. Knowing Mey-rin, she probably burned her clothes." I was so lost in my thoughts, when Sebastian came in, he startled me into spilling my tea onto myself.

"Are you alright, my lord?" Sebastian asked as he inspected me for burns.

"Yes I'm alright. I'll go change." I sighed and walked to my room. I took off my shirt and eyepatch. I saw a glint of red and looked only to see Alice's guitar. Hmm, she must have left it here. Just as I thought that, I heard someone call my name.

"Ciel." I heard a voice whisper. I whipped around and saw Alice standing there with her hands covering her mouth. I couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. She was wearing a dark red almost black dress that went to right above her knees. I couldn't help but look at her long creamy white legs. I tried to put my eyepatch back on, but she came and took it out of my hand. She put her face close to mine and inspected my eye. I stood tall and straight, expecting her to start her questions.

"Well?" I asked in a hard voice.

"Well what?" She replied also standing tall.

"Aren't you going to ask about my eye?" I asked her.

"No, it's none of my business. Unless you WANT to tell me?" She replied with an eyebrow raised.

"No, I don't want to discuss this now." I said.

"That's what I thought." She replied and walked forward grabbing her guitar. She strapped it onto her back and turned to walk out the door. I grabbed my arm and turned her to face me.

"You can't tell anyone of what you saw, is that understood?" I said with no room for discussion.

"Of course." She vowed. She pulled out of my grasp and walked out the door. She closed it behind her and immediately poked her redhead back in.

"You might want to put a shirt on, not that I mind." She smirked and walked away, but not before she saw me blush. I shook my head and pulled a shirt over my head. This girl will be the death of me. I smiled to myself but that smile was wiped off my face as I heard her scream.

Grell POV

I was on my way to my dear Sebastian's home to get rid of a problem with William. He wouldn't say what the problem was, just that we needed to get rid of something and I should go with Sebastian while he handled it. I whined to him that I could handle it and lifted up my chainsaw to make a point. He just shook his head and tole me to do as I was told. So here we were, going to my Sebby-chan's house. I can't shake the feeling that something big is going to happen.

Alice POV

I was just walking down the hallway as a window crashed and broke next to me. I, on instinct, screamed and ducked for cover.

"Why are you so surprised? I said I would come back for you, didn't I?" Said a cold familiar voice from above me. I immediately stood up and grabbed my guitar. He brought out his spear and I put up my guitar. They clashed together with a bunch of sparks and I was sent flying. I fell down a flight of stairs and hit a marble floor, hard.

"Why don't you just die already and save me the trouble?" He asked as he calmly walked down the stairs. I got up and reached for my guitar.

"Never." I vowed and rushed at him. I swung my guitar down in him and the chainsaw side ripped his suit. He looked at the rip.

"You shouldn't of done that." He replied and back handed me. I went farther than Elizabeth did, that's for sure. I skidded into another room where Sebastian and Ciel were. Sebastian had something red attached to him, but I pain it no mind.

"I got up and ran back to where William was. Just as I was about to bring my guitar down on him again, someone yelled.

"Stop!" We both looked around and I saw what the red thing was. It was a man with extremely long flaming red hair, fair white skin, greenish yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and red glasses. To put it simply, he looked just like me. I stared at him, and he stared back.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I am Grell. Who are you?"

"I'm Alice." I replied. He smirked. He walked forward with his arms outstretched. I put my guitar up as a warning until I saw he had a chainsaw. It was the reddest red and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was to me.

"What do you want?." I asked him as I backed away slightly.

"You, my dear."

Gasp, Grell finally appears! Please review and tell me what you thought! I honestly thought. I did bad and the meeting should have been more dramatic, but I couldn't think of anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I don't own Black Butler blah, blah, blah, it belongs to it's respective owners blah, blah, blah.

Alice POV

The man known as Grell kept walking to me. I backed up slightly. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"William, is she who you were going to get rid of." He asked in a deathly whisper.

"Yes." William sighed. Grell looked furious.

"Don't you dare touch her." He said as he stepped in front of me and lifted his chainsaw up. It erupted to life and I was amazed by this beautiful instrument. William sighed but shook his head.

"Fine, but you know why I was going to eliminate it." He said and disappeared. Grell turned to me and before I knew what was happening, I was crushed in his embrace. I tried shaking him off, I'm always on my guard when I meet new people. I shook him off and stepped back.

"Who are you?" I repeated.

"Why, I'm your father." He said calmly. I just stood there.

"That's not possible." I told him in a hard voice.

"How is it not?" He asked me.

"My parents are dead. At least to me anyway. They didn't want me, why would my 'father' appear out of the blue?" I asked him. He put his face close to mine but I didn't flinch back.

"But I am your father. And I didn't appear out of the blue, I appeared out of the _red_." He said. I lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"If you're really my father, why didn't you show yourself until now?"

"I had no idea you existed." He told me as he straightened up again. He wasn't that much taller than me.

"Why not?"

"I never saw your mother after that one night." He told me. I looked up with big eyes that were just like his.

"Why?" Was my simple question.

"I'm gay." He said bluntly. I felt my eyes widen.

"I was NOT expecting that." I said. He nodded in understanding.

"Grell. Since she is your daughter, is there a possibility of her becoming like you?" Ciel asked him.

"She is half of what I am, I could make her fully." He said. I looked from Grell, to Ciel, to Sebastian, and again.

"What are you talking about?" I asked them.

"Alice, there's anther reason why I didn't see your mother anymore." They sat me down on a couch and Grell explained to me what he was, and what half of me was. I looked at Sebastian.

"What about him?" He's different too." I said.

"I'm a demon." He said.

"Oh, okay." I said. They looked at me.

"Are you okay? You seem to be taking this too calmly." Ciel told me.

"Yes, now excuse me as I go throw up." I said and ran into the bathroom. I slumped against the toilet and out came the contents of my stomach. This is just too much to process in one day. I rinsed my mouth and flushed the toilet. I came back out and sat with them again. "I'm okay." I said softly.

"May I see your guitar?" Grell said calmly. I nodded and handed it to him. "It seems she already has a Death Scythe." He said. "How long have you had this?"

"Ever since I can remember." I told him. He nodded.

"Was it always this big?" He asked referring to the fact that it was as tall as me, if not taller. I thought about it.

"Came to think of it, it's always been my height. I passed it off as nothing, but it seems to grow with me." He nodded.

"Did the chainsaw ever start?"

"No." He nodded.

"She has the potential to be a Reaper, but her powers are asleep." Sebastian nodded and Ciel had a wierd expression on his face.

"But why have they always been after me?" I said finally asking the question that's been plaguing me since I can remember.

"Reapers aren't supposed to have children with mortals. The child that is conceived, is said to have a tainted soul since ours are much different than mortals. Your soul doesn't appeal to demons, right Sebby-chan?" I looked at Sebastian and he shook his head.

"Your soul holds no appeal to me." He told me. I nodded and looked at Grell to continue.

"Because of that, the children have to die, or be turned into reapers. In some cases, they have even been turned into demons." I nodded. He stood up. "Well, I'll be leaving now." I stood up in alarm. If this man was really my father, was he leaving me again?

"Will I see you again?" I whispered. He nodded. I smiled a bit. He hugged me to him, it was a quick hug and he let go right after. He jumped on Sebastian.

"Bye Sebby-chan!" He squealed. Sebastian pushed him off and Grell left. I sighed and flopped down on a couch. Today has been stressful.

"Do you guys mind if I go lie down?" They shook their heads. I strapped my guitar to my back and walked out. I went into the guest bedroom and laid down. I fell asleep and into my dreams, where things made more sense.

Ciel POV

What Grell said echoed in my mind. 'Because of that, the children have to die, or be turned into reapers. In some cases, they have even been turned into demons.' My mind spun. We theorized that she was related to Grell, but his _daughter_? I looked at Sebastian and he looked thoughtful.

"What is it, young master?" He said focusing his attention on me. I shook my head.

"Nothing." He looked at me more closely.

"It's about what Grell said, isn't it?"

"Yes." I said sighing. He nodded in understanding.

"Who knew someone like her could have such a complex life?" I nodded in my agreement. "I wonder what she'll choose to do?" I stiffened.

"Who knows." I said a bit shakily. "I'm going into my study." I said and walked away. Once I entered the room, I collapsed in my chair. 'I wonder what she'll choose?' Was the only thought that plagued my mind.

There you go! It has all been explained! Please review and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I own nothing! NOTHING I say!

Alice POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I sat up slowly and stretched. I looked out the window and saw I slept more than I meant to. It was late at night. I stood up and strapped on my guitar. I looked at the chair beside me, and saw that Mey-rin had ever so politely left a nightgown there for me. It just looked like a big white shirt. I pulled it over my head and it went to my mid thigh with the sleeves stopping right above my elbows. I walked out and went to the kitchen. I know Sebastian always has cake around, it's what Ciel prefers with his tea. I grabbed a slice of chocolate-vanilla cake and a glass of milk. I sat down and started to eat my cake.

"Having a late night snack, are we?" Asked a voice from the door. I turned around and there stood Ciel. He was also wearing his night shirt. I nodded. I turned back and continued eating. He sat down next to me. I turned toward him and offered him a forkful of cake.

"Would you like some?" I asked him. He was emotionless, but slightly opened his mouth. I moved the fork to his mouth and he ate the cake from it. I smiled and ate another forkful myself. Just as I was going to stab my cake again, he grabbed the fork from my hands. He got some cake and lifted the fork up. I raised an eyebrow, but opened my mouth non the less. I chewed slowly as I smiled at him.

"I love cake." I said smiling at him.

"I enjoy it as well." I finished the cake and my milk. I took the plates to the sink and started to wash them. What I didn't notice, I was getting wet along wit the dishes. When I stepped back and turned around, I gasped. My front had a water stain and it didn't help that the undershirt was white. I blushed and moved my hair forward. It sort of worked.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight, Ciel." I said and walked out with a red face. Once I was out the door, I started running as fast as my lags could carry me. I went into my room and closed the door behind me, leaning on it. That was so embarrassing!

Ciel POV

She had just finished washing the dishes and turned around. I stared at her. Her front had a big water stain on it. I could see her brazier and some of her cleavage. She turned a cute red and pulled her hair in front of her so it could cover her. It kinda worked.

"Well, I'm going t go to sleep. Goodnight, Ciel." She said and walked out. I could hear her start running once the door closed behind her. I leaned against the counter and sighed.

"Is something troubling you, my lord?" Sebastian asked. I shook my head.

"It's nothing." I mumbled.

"Sir, may I say something?"

"What is it?"

"She seems like a better marriage option than lady Elizabeth." I turned to look at him sharply.

"What?"

"Think about it, she knows what pain you have experienced and is aware about demons and reapers. Not to mention she isn't Elizabeth." I shook my head.

"No Sebastian. I will not drag her into the darkness."

"She isn't in the dark, but she isn't in the light either. She's more in the middle." He responded before he walked off.

Sebastian POV

'Yes, the happier bocchan is, the more tasty his soul will be.'

Ciel POV

After Sebastian left, I walked up to my room and Sebastian was already there. He undressed me and pulled my nightgown over my head.

"Good night, my lord."

"Good night, Sebastian." I said as he blew out the candles.

~dream~

_ I was in my garden. I was walking around looking at all the perfectly well kept white roses. As I walked, I heard a rustling. I looked around, and saw the most beautiful thing running at me. Her long crimson locks were curled elegantly, she was wearing a white sundress. It had the bodice of a corset, and a knee length skirt with white ballet flats. She had a white ribbon on her hair and her guitar was nowhere to be seen. She was running to me with her long creamy white legs. _

_ "Ciel! Wait up!" She called. When she got to me, she jumped in my arms. She looked up at me with sparkling greenish-yellow eyes. "I caught you." She giggled. She held my hand and led me deeper within the garden. As we walked, she let go of me and ran ahead, laughing. I chased after her. Suddenly, we were in a meadow with pale green grass and flowers of every color. She stopped in the middle and turned around to look at me. Suddenly, Grell appeared behind her. Her attire changed. The corset was black, her skirt went to mid thigh which was also black, her ribbon disappeared, her hair went back to being silky and straight, and she was now wearing black heels. Grell handed her her guitar and a pair of flaming red glasses. Her smile turned into a smirk. She hit a note that was long and low on her guitar and the chainsaw side erupted to life. She ran at me and jumped in the air. She pulled her guitar up and was about to bring it down on me. Even in this moment, I could appreciate how beautiful she looked. Suddenly, she stopped and just stood in front of me. She smiled. Her guitar was still there and Grell disappeared. She strapped on her guitar to her back. She was still in black. She held both of my hands in her own._

_ "Ciel. How could you think I would ever hurt you? You can trust me." She whispered the last part as she leaned in and touched her lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I laid her down in the meadow and she smiled up at me. I was about to kiss her again, when suddenly the sky turned dark. Grell held her back while Sebastian held me back. _

_ "You are from different worlds. You don't belong together." They said in unison. They floated up in the air and were slowly flying farther and farther away. _

_ "Alice!" I screamed as she disappeared from my view._

~end dream~

I snapped my eyes open. I was breathing hard and was soaked in sweat.

"Is something wrong, my lord?" Sebastian asked me.

"No. Just a... dream." I said.

There you go! Hope you enjoyed! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I own nothing except Alice!

Alice POV

It's been a few days since Grell appeared. Ciel had insisted that since I had no where to go, that I should stay with him.

"Are you sure?" I had asked him. He gave me a small rarely seen smile.

"Of course." He said. I nodded smiling brightly at him. Over the past few days I had gotten to know the mansion's staff. I would take walks in the garden with Finny, I cooked with Bard though we usually ended up making stuff explode, I cleaned with Mey-rin, and on occasion, I would spend my afternoons with Sebastian helping him clean up when the staff made a mess. Ciel took violin lessons with Sebastian and I sometimes sat with them and plucked notes on my guitar. Ciel even let me try his violin once.

"This isn't that hard." I said as I played a simple tune.

"That's probably because you already know how to play a string instrument." He said as he tried playing my guitar.

"Yeah, probably." I said nodding. We had gotten closer and when he had free afternoons, we would walk in his garden by the white roses. He didn't want to walk there at first, but after a bit of persuasion he agreed. Then, one morning, an invitation arrived.

"It's an invitation to a ball." Ciel said.

"From who?" I asked.

"From Alois Trancy." He said. I thought about it. That name sounded so familiar. But where have I heard it before. It reminds me of a time from when I was very young, but my memory is all foggy.

"Are you gonna go?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said sighing. "It would be the polite thing to do." I nodded. A thought suddenly hit me. He would probably go with Elizabeth since she's his fiancée. I gulped looking down.

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow night." I nodded.

"Well, I'll ask Mey-rin what she'll do tomorrow night so I can keep myself busy." I said and walked out. My heart giving an uncomfortable squeeze at the thought of him going to the ball with Elizabeth.

Ciel POV

"My lord, may I make a suggestion?" Sebastian said just as Alice walked out.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Why don't you invite Miss Alice to go to the ball with you instead of Lady Elizabeth?" I looked at him.

"I don't know, Sebastian." I told him.

"Just tell her you are inviting her because she is a guest and it would be rude to leave her here while you go to a ball." I thought about it.

"It does seem like a good idea." I mumbled. He smiled his usual smile and walked out of the room. I walked to Alice's room and saw her laying on her stomach on her bed reading a book.

"Hello Ciel." She said once she saw me.

"Hello, Alice. I wanted to ask you something. She looked up and put her book aside.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" I asked her. Her eyes widened.

"I would've thought you ask Elizabeth." She said. She refuses to call Elizabeth "Lady" and always says her name venomously. It's actually quite amusing and cute.

"Well, you are my guest. It would be rude for me to go to a ball and leave you here." I told her. She smiled, then her face fell.

"But, I don't have a dress." She said quietly.

"Never fear, I'm sure I can find you something suitable." Sebastian said appearing at the door. She smiled.

"Can you really?" She asked smiling.

"Of course. What kind of a butler would I be if I couldn't even do this?" He asked her. She giggled.

"Wow Sebastian, you really are one hell of a butler." He smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, Miss Alice." He said smiling.

"Nonsense, don't thank me for praising you." She said giggling. She stood up. "I feel like eating a slice of cake. Care to join me?" She asked me.

"Of course." I said and we walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a slice of vanilla cake with blueberries and strawberries on top. She also cut me a slice and we sat down and began to eat our cake. She smiled as she ate it and hummed in pleasure.

~epic time skip~

Sebastian POV

"Young master, if Miss Alice starts screaming, know that I'm not killing her." I told my young master as I walked out of his study and went to go find Miss Alice and get her ready for the ball.

Alice POV

It was a few hours until the ball and I still didn't have a dress. I had already taken a bath and was ready to get ready. Sebastian came into my room.

"Miss Alice, I came to help you start getting ready." He said. I nodded.

"Alright." And I followed him into his room. He had clothes laid out for me on his bed and turned around. I stripped and changed into some silk lace black underwear.

"Do you have the under garments on?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes." I said. He handed me some shorts.

"Pull those on." He said as he went into his closet. I did and he came back with something I've never seen before. I know women wear them, but I've never seen one in real life.

"Sebastian, what's that?" I asked pointing at it.

"This, is a corset." He said. He slipped it on over me. "You might want to hold onto something." He said. I held onto the frame of his bed. Suddenly, there was a tugging sensation. And then all the breath was squeezed out of me as I felt my organs get squished together.

"Ah! Sebastian!" I screamed. I was acutely aware that if anyone heard me scream like this, they'd think something VERY wrong.

"I know it hurts, you'll have to bear with it for a few more moments." He said. I grunted and screamed at how tight he was putting it.

"I don't know if I can do this!" I said grunting.

"Don't worry, it's almost over." He told me.

"Ah!" I screamed as he finally tied it. He let me go and I slumped forward panting.

"There." He said.

"It's hard to breathe." I complained.

"Yes, but you'll get used to it. Haven't you ever worn one before?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Them we'll have to get you used to one." He said. My mouth dropped open.

"Why do I even need to wear one?" I asked him.

"It'll make your bodice look more defined." He said as he pushed me in front of a mirror. My eyes widened slightly. My waist looked thinner and my curves more pronounced. I turned at an angle and saw it tied in the back.

"Maybe it isn't TOO bad." I complied. He smiled at me.

"Lets get you ready." I nodded. He slipped on a thin dress over me that was very poofy. I wanted to decline, but he said it would be worth it. Then, he slipped a blood red gown over it. It went at about a two and a half foot radius around me because of the poofy dress under. It was blood red and had black designs. Some going up the dress but most going up the bodice. It had a sweetheart neckline and the sleeves were very low so you could see my shoulders then the sleeved ended at above my elbows and then had red silk hanging down to my hands. Sebastian gave me some dark black boots that went up to my knees and had a four inch heel. He laced them on then worked on my hair. He started to curl it.

"It doesn't curl, it's too heavy." I told him. He nodded. He began to brush through it and made it soft and silky. He sprayed it a bit with something that made it soft and smell good. He began to put makeup on me. He put on some light eyeliner, mascara, and ruby red lipstick. He made my eyes a smokey grey and a little bit of greenish yellow at the bottom to accentuate my eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"I'm going to go help the young master finish getting ready." He said and I nodded. He left and I looked myself in the mirror. A girl I didn't recognize was staring back at me. This is a girl who was raised well, with an excellent pedigree, manners, and a rich father. I, however, was a girl from the streets. I only know simple manners and how to be polite, I never go to balls, and I recently found out who my father is. I'm just a girl playing dress up, pretending to be royalty. Oh well, since I look this good, I might as well make the best of it. Sebastian came back into the room and was in a suit. He combed his hair and looked very handsome.

"My young master is ready. He is waiting downstairs for you." He said. I nodded smiling. He held his arm out and I put my hand in the inside of his elbow. We walked to the stairs and he walked down by himself. I slowly got to the top of the stair case and they all turned to look at me. Even Finny, Mey-rin, and Bard were there. They all watched as I walked down the steps with my head held high and posture straight. I got to the bottom and Ciel walked to me. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"You look beautiful." He told me.

"Thank you." I told him smiling. We walked outside to the carriage that Sebastian drove and we were on our way to the ball.

I hope you guys enjoyed! Tell me what you think! And if you want to add anything, feel free to suggest! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I don't own Kuroshitsuji!

A/N: Alois is bisexual in this story!

Alice POV

We finally arrived at a huge mansion. Sebastian opened the doors of the carriage for us and Ciel stepped out. He held his hand out for me and I took it. Once I was standing, he held his arm out and I put my hand on the crease of his elbow. He began to lead me to the front doors and a handsome butler opened the doors for us. I stared at him. He reminds me of Sebastian and I don't know why, there was just something about him. He stared at me too. When I met his eyes, I looked away. We continued to walk into the mansion and I resisted the urge to gasp. This place was beautiful. We kept walking and I use the time to look around. People would often come up to Ciel and ask who I am, he would reply saying, "This is Lady Alice, a dear friend of mine." They'd look shocked then say "hello" to me, and just walk away. We spent the time dancing. Ciel was a bit rusty in dancing, but I giggled and went along with it. We stopped after a while and stood to the side.

"Welcome, Ciel Phantomhive." Said a smooth voice from behind us. We turned around and saw a boy about the same age as us. He was blond and had sparkling sky blue eyes. He was just a little bit taller than us, but not by much. I looked into his eyes and felt familiarity. It feels like I've seen him before. He stared at me too, his face confused and scrutinizing.

"Alois Trancy. This is my dear friend, Lady Alice." Ciel introduced us. Alois grabbed my hand and bowed.

"Lady Alice, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said as he kissed my knuckles. I gave a small giggle that was very unlike me.

"The pleasure is all mine." I told him smiling.

"My lady, I am terribly sorry, but would you mind it very much if I talked to Ciel? Alone." He asked. I was surprised, but shook my head.

"Of course not." I said as I untangled myself from Ciel's arm. They left and I just stood there. I decided to walk and look around, even though it's not very polite. I was walking through a hallway that was alone except for me. I couldn't shake the thought that I knew Alois. The name even sounded familiar. Where have I heard it before? I remember it was something from when I was a small child, but besides that nothing. I kept walking and took my time in looking around.

"What are you doing?" Three identical voices asked. I whipped around and saw three identical purple haired boys. They looked about nineteen, not much older than me. They also had the same feeling to them as the butler had.

"Um, I'm sorry. I was just looking around." I told them. They stared at me and suddenly their eyes glowed. Oh crap. They pounced at me and everything went dark.

Ciel POV

I walked back to where I had left Alice. Ugh, I cant believe Alois Trancy tried seducing me. How shameless. I looked around and couldn't find Alice anywhere. I looked everywhere I could, but there was no sign of her. There also didn't seem to be any sign of Alois. I snuck outside to the gardens and found Sebastian.

"Humph, our flowers are healthier." He was mumbling to himself.

"Sebastian." I hissed.

"Yes my lord?" He asked as he turned around.

"There doesn't seem to be any sign of Alice and the ball is almost over. Do you know where she is?"

"No my lord, I haven't seen her since you left to go speak with Trancy." I growled.

"Where could she be?" I asked frustrated.

"How about we stay after the ball and investigate?" He suggested. I thought it over. It couldn't be a bad idea. I spent the rest of the ball thinking about where Alice could be. When it was finally over, we pretended to leave. We drove the carriage a few miles away and Sebastian ran us back to the mansion. We hopped in a window and everything was deserted and clean, like there hadn't been a ball to begin with. We went into a dinning room and saw his demons there, just sipping on tea and chatting. We slammed the doors open and they turned to stare at us.

"Yes?" Claude asked bored.

"Where's Alice!" I yelled.

"Oh, is that her name?" The triplets asked as they looked at each other.

"Where is she?" Sebastian asked.

"She's with our young master." The maid said. I turned around and ran. I ran as fast as I could and looked through rooms. I finally came up to some double oak doors. This must be the master bedroom. I pushed the door open and was surprised at what I saw.

Alice POV

My senses slowly started to kick in again. I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. Tried sitting up, but couldn't. I could feel my arms tied together with rope and I was blindfolded. I tried moving my legs and saw that they were tied up as well.

"Ugh, great." I groaned as I tried sitting up and sat up as best I could. I could still feel myself wearing the red ball gown.

"What are you doing here?" I smooth voice whispered in my ear. I gasped. I now know why Alois looked so familiar.

_~flashback~_

_ I was running away from the men in black suits. I had my red guitar strapped to my back and was running as fast as I could. I ran into a small village. I was running around and eventually stopped. I fell on my knees and gasped for breath. My waist length red hair was messy. i was wearing a t-shirt and some trousers. I saw two shadows creep up behind me and I passed out before I could move. _

_ When I woke up, I was tied up by my arms, legs, and was blindfolded. I groaned as I tried sitting up. I felt something lightly brush against my cheek._

_ "What are you doing here?" A smooth voice whispered in my ear._

_ "Um, I'm sorry. I was running away and ended up here." I said quickly. The boy undid the ropes holding me together and took off the blindfold.i blinked and looked at the boy in front of me. He looked about six years old, the same age as me. He had blond hair that was a it dirty and sparkling sky blue eyes. "Um, hello." I said as I stood up._

_ "Hello. My name is Jim Macken. This is my little brother Luka." He said motioning to a boy that was about a year younger than us. I nodded at them._

_ "I'm Alice." I said smiling. _

_ "Why were you running?" Luka asked me._

_ "The men in black suits were chasing me again." I told them as we all sat down cross legged in a circle. _

_ "Why were they chasing you?" Jim asked me. I looked down at my lap._

_ "I don't know. They always do. They say my soul is worthless and that I'm a 'thing' and that I don't deserve to live." I told them. They looked surprised._

_ "Where are your parents?" Luka asked._

_ "I don't have any. I've never met them." I told them. They nodded. _

_ "Would you like to stay with us?" Jim asked me. I nodded excitedly. _

_ "Sure!" So I stayed with them. We stole what we had to and protected each other like a family._

_ "What?" _

_ "Yeah! My name is going to be Alois!" Jim said excitedly. I giggled and kissed his cheek. I always gave him a lot of attention. I heard a noise. I raised a hand so him and Luka would be quiet. It was HIM again. I shoved them into a dark corner._

_ "I'm so sorry. I can hear HIM. I have to go. Remember that I love you guys with all of my heart." I kissed them both on their cheeks. "Take care of each other." I said as I jumped out of a window and started running as fast as I could._

_~end flashback~_

I smirked. This is why Alois seemed so familiar. I giggled.

"So Jim, you really did change your name."

Please review telling me what you thought!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer- For the tenth time! I own nothing!

Alice POV

"That's not my name anymore." Alois said as he untied me. He took the blindfold off and I stared into his sky blue eyes. Then out of nowhere, he pounced on me. He wrapped his arms tightly around me. "I missed you Allie." He said using my old nickname. I hugged him back.

"I missed you too, Jimmy." I said using his nickname too. I looked around.

"Wait, there's someone missing. Where's Luka?" I asked him. He looked down.

"Luka's gone." I froze.

"What?" I whispered. He led me to a couch and sat down. he took my hands in his and looked down, then began to tell me about what happened. My eyes filled with tears. I leaned my head against his shoulder as tears slipped put of my eyes. "I can't believe he's gone. My little brother's gone." I whimpered. He stroked my hair.

"I know, but now I have you back." He said smiling a possessive smile. I wiped away the last of my tears. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I guess." I said smiling at him.

"Master, would you like anything?" Said his butler who appeared out of nowhere. I stared at him. I lightly tugged on Alois' sleeve.

"Jim- I mean Alois, is your butler a demon?" I whispered in his ear. He stared at me surprised.

"How do you know?"

"I've been living in the Phantomhive estate for a while now." I told him. He looked at me shocked.

"You've been living with Ciel Phantomhive?" He asked incredulously. I nodded. "Claude, there's nothing you can get for me at the moment, leave."

"Yes, Your Highness." And he left, closing the door behind him.

"'Your Highness', isn't that what Luka used to tell you?" I asked him. He nodded with a serious face. I hugged him.

"What have you been doing all these years?" He asked me.

"I've been running away from THEM. But I recently started to fight back. And a few weeks ago, Ciel found me passed out on the road. He took me in and I've been living with him since then." He looked thoughtful.

"Well, you found me now, so you can live with me from now on." He said smiling that possessive smile. I smiled back.

"But Alois, I can't just up and leave. They've done so much for me, it would be beyond rude."

"I don't care! I want you with me!" He yelled as he crossed his arms over his chest. I walked behind him and hugged him. I buried my head in his shoulder blades. I kissed the back of his neck.

"How about this? I'll live with Ciel, but I'll visit you very often. How does that sound?" He turned around and hugged me back.

"Fine. But you better visit VERY often." I smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I will." Suddenly Ciel bursts in through the door. He stares at us and we stare back. Alois kisses my cheek.

"I think that's your cue to leave. Remember what you promised." I nodded.

"Bye." I said as I walked away.

"Bye Allie." He said. I walked out with Ciel. When we reached the stairs, I sat down and began to pull up my dress a bit.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I can't stand these heels anymore!" I whined as I unlaced and took off the boots. The cool tiles felt good under my bare feet. We walked into a dinning room and saw Sebastian standing there tensely.

"We're leaving Sebastian." Ciel said. He nodded and had a grateful look in his eyes. Right before we walked out, all five demons spoke up.

"Goodbye Mistress Alice." They all said in harmony. I looked back.

"Goodbye." I said waving. The triplets smiled, the maid nodded with a very small smile, and Claude nodded with amusement in his eyes. We walked out.

"Miss Alice?"

"Yes, Sebastian?"

"You're about as fast if not faster than a reaper, correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind following me since I have to carry my master?"

"Not at all." I said. I held my shoes in one hand and followed him. He jumped onto a rooftop and I climbed up just as fast. Ciel was on Sebastian's back.

"Lets go." He said, and off we went jumping from rooftop to rooftop until we got to some bushes. The carriage we came in was hidden in some bushes. We jumped down and got in. Sebastian started to drive us and I leaned my head back, closing my eyes and sighing. Ciel was seated across from me and we rode in silence. When we got to the estate, I jumped out. I waited until Ciel got out so we could walk in together. We walked in and I went straight up to my room. I took off the dress, but then I had trouble with the corset. I looked in a mirror and saw all the strings knotted up. I sighed. Ciel walked in.

"Oh! Alice! I'm terribly sorry!" He exclaimed as he was about to leave.

"Wait! Ciel, can you help me out of this corset?" I asked sheepishly. He sighed but walked to me with his eyes closed. He felt around my back for the strings and finally started trying to untie them. "You know, it might help it you had your eyes open." I told him. He froze. I sighed. "Ciel, just open your eyes." I looked back at him and he was slowly opening his eyes. I turned back around and took a small step back so that his hands were on my back. He undid the strings and pretty soon, the corset was loose enough to slip off. I stepped forward and walked to my drawers. I pulled out some shorts and a shirt. I put on the shorts first then took off the corset and put the shirt on. I turned around and saw Ciel sitting on my bed with his back facing me. "Ciel, is something wrong?"

"What did you promise Alois Trancy?" He asked in a hard voice.

"What?" He stood up and marched over to me. He grabbed my shoulders and put his face close to mine.

"What did you promise Alois Trancy?" He asked slowly.

"That I would visit him often. Why?"

"How do you know him?" He asked ignoring my question.

"We met when I was running away when I was about six years old." He let me go and stepped back.

"Oh."

"Why?" I asked.

"No reason." He said offhandedly. I stepped forward and got in his face.

"Tell me why, there has to be a reason."

"Because I wanted to know." He said looking me in the eyes. I sat on my bed.

"Whatever you say." I said casually.

"There really is no reason." He insisted.

"Mhm, sure." I said as I grabbed my guitar and began to pluck a few notes.

"Really!"

"Okay, I believe you." I said like I didn't believe him. He walked to where I was sitting and snatched the guitar out of my hands. He put it down and leaned forward so that he was hovering over me and his face was a centimeter away from mine.

"You are so immature." He growled.

"And you suck at lying." I countered. He grabbed the hair at the back of my neck and tilted my head up slightly.

"And you don't know when to stop arguing." He said right before he smashed his lips to mine. I could only sit there wide-eyed as he kissed me. I slowly closed my eyes and melted into the kiss. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly so he could slip his tongue in. I knotted my fingers into his hair as he explored my mouth with his tongue. I tugged on his hair and moaned as he molded his body to mine. Boldly, I bent my knees and brought them up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. He smirked into the kiss as he wrapped his free arm around my waist and brought my body closer to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We were so close together, it would be impossible to come closer, but I still wanted him closer. He unwrapped his arm from around my waist and grabbed the hem of my shirt. He lightly pulled it up and I froze. He noticed and broke the kiss to look at me. "What is it?"

"I'm not ready." I said looking down. I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and we both sat up. I fidgeted and he put a hand on my knee.

"I'm sorry. That was very sudden of me. I promise it won't happen again." He said with an emotionless face as he got up and walked out.

"Ciel!-" but he was already out the door. I sighed and laid down. I hung up the dress and put away the corset. I laid down and wrapped the covers around me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Alois POV

Claude was stripping me and pulling my nightshirt over my head. I was lost in thought about Alice. She has to be with me.

"Your Highness, what do you plan on doing about Miss Alice?" Claude asked. I smirked as I laid down.

"Don't worry Claude, she'll be mine. One way or another, whether she wants to or not."

Please tell me what you thought about this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer-I don't own Kuroshitsuji!

Alice POV

The next morning I woke up late. I got up and wanted to feel familiarity, so I dressed in the clothes I came in. My shirt didn't survive, so I just put on a tank top under my red hoodie, my black pants, and I put on my sneakers that I found under the bed. I strapped the guitar on my back. I walked outside and closed the door behind me. I walked to the dining room and saw Ciel was already there. With Elizabeth. I wasn't in the mood for anything so I just sat down. Sebastian brought me a plate of pancakes.

"Thank you." I told him quietly. He nodded and had a concerned look in his eyes, but his face was emotionless. I started to eat my pancakes.

"So, Alice, I see you're still cross dressing." Elizabeth told me. I ignored her and continued to eat. "Oh, it's alright. Everyone has their own likes and dislikes." She said in a mock sweet voice. I ate a little faster. "It's just too bad though, that you'll never be a real lady." I tried my best to ignore her, but I was at my wits end. "You know, you can dress up in the finest dresses, but dressing up a rag doll doesn't make it a porcelain one." I finished and stood up abruptly. I didn't look at anyone.

"Thank you, but I'm leaving." I said. I stormed out of the room. I went outside and pulled my hood up, then I started running. I jumped in a tree and started running in the direction of where Alois' mansion is. I ran and ran until his mansion came into view. I was panting, I must be out of practice. I walked to the door and knocked. Claude opened it.

"Yes?" He asked. I pulled my hood down.

"Hello Claude." I told him smiling.

"Hello Miss Alice." He said leading me inside.

"Is Alois in?" I asked as I walked into the house.

"Yes, he's in the garden." Claude said as he led me outside. Alois was siting at at table and Hannah was bringing him some tea.

"Hello Alois!" I called happily. He looked up and smiled widely at me. He stood up which made the hot tea spill onto Hannah's hand, but he ignored her whimper.

"Hello Allie!" He yelled as he ran at me. He wrapped me in his arms and I giggled. He took my hand and led me to where Hannah was cleaning the spilled tea. There was a red mark on her hand where the hot tea burned her. I looked up at her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She looked a bit surprised but nodded with a small smile. She took the broken tea cup and the dirty rag away. I sat down next to Alois.

"This is how I remember you." He told me smiling. I nodded and smiled back. I grabbed my guitar and placed it on my lap. I plucked a note.

"Would you like me to play something?" I asked him. He grinned widely.

"Sure!" I smiled and began to play a few more notes. Pretty soon I was playing a song and swaying with the gentle music. Suddenly, the smile slipped off his face and his eyes seemed to harden. "Stop." He said. I looked up but didn't stop.

"Huh?" he covered his ears with his hands.

"Stop it!" He yelled at me. I stopped and just stared at him.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He slowly took his hands away from his ears.

"I'm fine." He said. I nodded. "That song is very slow and boring. Don't play it again."

"M'kay." I said and strapped on my guitar again. Hannah came again with some more tea. She put it down with out looking at us. "Thank you Hannah." I said smiling as I grabbed a tea cup. She nodded smiling, still without looking at us.

Ciel POV

"Thank you, but I'm leaving." Alice said not looking at any of us. She stormed out of the room. I went to the window and saw her run into the forest with her hood up. I turned to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth! Why do you continue to say mean things to Alice!?" I yelled at her. She stood up and crossed her arms.

"Because, she clearly has an interest in you. I won't allow her to take my fiancée from me." She said.

"So you do it all out of jealousy!?" I exclaimed.

"No jealousy, caution." She said stomping her foot. I shook my head.

"That's still no reason to say such awful things to her!"

"Then what do you propose I do Ciel!? Do you want me to talk to her nicely like we're the best of friends and have tea parties with her?" She asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes. That would be nice. Invite her to a tea party and talk to her." I said and began to walk out.

"Ciel!" She whined. I turned to look at her.

"Elizabeth! Stop whining! Now, go and organize a tea party." I said the last part smirking. She had an indignant look on her face and just looked away huffing. I walked into my study and saw Sebastian was already there. "Where did Alice go?" I asked him.

"If my eyes aren't lying, she was going in the direction of the Trancy Mansion." I slammed my fist onto my desk. Dammit.

Alice POV

"So you're Thompson." I said to the triplet with his bangs to the right. "You're Timber." I said to the triplet with his bangs on his forehead. "And you're Canterbury." I said to the triplet with his bangs to the left. They nodded smiling.

"That's right Miss!" They cheered happily and I giggled. Alois had gone to bed because he said he had a headache, and I didn't want to go home just yet. I was in the living room, sitting on a couch with the triplets in front of me. Hannah was cleaning and Claude was watching over Alois.

"So, you guys are demons too, huh?" They looked surprised.

"How did you know?" They asked.

"I've been living with Ciel Phantomhive for some time now." I said smiling. Their eyes were searching me.

"But there's something else. You're different." They said. I tilted my head to the side.

"How so?" I asked them.

"Your soul. It's different. It has a different feel, it doesn't appeal to us." They said curiously. "Almost like...reaper." They concluded.

"Well, I am part reaper." I said. Their eyes widened. "I'm half. My father is a reaper and my mother was a mortal woman."

"What will you choose to be?" They asked as Thompson and Canterbury sat on either side of me and Timer sat in a chair in font of me.

"I don't know." I mumbled. I got up. I saw a clock, it was about five in the afternoon. "I should be leaving now. Please tell Alois I'll come see him again soon." They nodded. They stood up and bowed.

"Please have a safe trip home Mistress Alice." They said in sync. I nodded smiling.

"I will. Please enjoy the rest of your evening." I said as I stepped out.

"Please do the same!" They called as they waved. I smiled and pulled my hood up. I began running through the trees again. I ended up back at Ciel's mansion in no time. I walked in and saw Sebastian.

"Hello Sebastian." I said smiling as I pulled my hood down and shook out my hair.

"Miss Alice, my young master has been worried." He said as he walked to me.

"He has? I'm sorry." I said looking up at him with big eyes. He nodded.

"Lady Elizabeth has organized a tea party. The theme is 'Alice in Wonderland'. She already said she would be The Queen of Hearts." I sighed. I guess she's trying to impress him by being the Queen.

"It would be a bad pun if I was Alice, wouldn't it?" He nodded. I sighed again. "Do I HAVE to go?" I asked him. He nodded.

"She invited you and my young master wants you two ladies to get along."

"Fine, I'll go. What should I go as?" I asked him.

"We'll, Lady Elizabeth already said she'd be the Queen of Hearts. And my young master said he would be the Mad Hatter."

"Hmm, how about I be the Cheshire Cat?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I think that would suit you." He said smiling. I nodded.

"When is the tea party?" I asked him.

"Next Saturday." _Hmm, I have one week._

"I guess I'll have to start on my costume." I said and walked upstairs. I can't wait till the tea party. I sat cross legged on my bed and began to sketch what I would wear. About half an hour later, there was a knock on my door.

"Miss Alice? We have guests." I nodded and walked out. I went downstairs and saw a Chinese man with a smaller Chinese doll-like woman sitting on his lap wearing a skimpy outfit.

"Ahh, is this her?" He asked Ciel. Ciel nodded.

"Alice, this is Lau and his sister (though not by blood) Ran-Mao." I nodded and shook his hand.

"My name is Alice." He kissed my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said smiling. I reached for Ran-Mao's hand too.

"Hello." I said smiling. She took my hand and gave it a little shake. She nodded her head forward once.

"Ran-Mao? Do you want to play with her?" Lau asked her. She nodded and stood up off his lap. "Well, have fun." He said. She nodded and began walking away. I followed her. We went into a room and she closed the door behind her. She grabbed a bag out of nowhere and had a weird glint in her eyes.

"Um, what's in the bag?" I asked her. She responded by pouncing on me.

Ciel POV

Ran-Mao left with Alice. I wonder what they're gonna do? I sat across from Lau and began to discuss business with him. Suddenly, I could hear Alice cry out.

"No! Not that! Hey! Don't touch me there! Stop!" She was shouting. I looked in their direction in alarm.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. Ran-Mao is just excited because she hasn't played with another girl in a long time." I looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, they'll be out here in no time." Just as he said that, you could see Ran-Mao walking toward us when she suddenly stopped and looked back. It looked like she was grabbing someone's hands and trying to drag them forward.

"Ran-Mao! I don't want to go out looking like this!" Alice exclaimed as she came into view blushing like crazy. She was wearing an outfit similar to Ran-Mao's, but where Ran-Mao's was dark blue then light blue, Alice's was dark red then a lighter red. The skirt part ended just below her butt and still had a slit on each side going up that ended at her hip. Instead of black butterfly designs, it had black lady bug designs. The cloth that tied around her waist was also black and held with a white string. The jacket was blood red and had black outlining. She had black long socks that went to mid thigh and black shoes with small heels. She also had ankle bracelets. Her hair was up in high twin pigtails so it ended at her hips. She still had her guitar strapped to her back. "This is so inappropriate." She muttered as she blushed darker when she noticed us staring at her. Lau stood up and approached her.

"My my, don't you look good?" He said as he walked around her and inspected every angle. "How would you like to see Ran-Mao more often?" He asked her.

"Um, I don't know." She said. Her face was almost as red as her hair. He grabbed her chin and tilted her head up.

"No need to be embarrassed." He said. Her blush slowly disappeared and her face was her natural pale color. "There you go." He said and sat back down.

Alice POV

Ran-Mao went and sat in his lap again. I just kinda stood there awkwardly.

"Can I change back now?" I asked. Lau shook his head.

"Why bother, you look better like that than with your other clothes." He told me smiling. I blushed and sat down on the couch next to Ciel's arm chair. Ran-Mao go up and sat next to me. We both crossed our legs in the same direction. "You both look nice together. Like fire and ice." We looked at each other and I smiled. Her face remained emotionless, but an emotion flashed in her big eyes. I think it was...happiness. I smiled brighter and reached over to hug her. She wrapped her arms around me.

"You know, it might not be so bad to dress like this once in a while and go out together." She nodded. I leaned my head up to look at her at the same time she did. Our faces were so close together, our noses were touching. I stared into her eyes and she did the same to me.

"Aw! Look! They're so close now!" Lau said excitedly. We let go and went back to sitting normally. Ciel was blushing and Lau looked excited and happy. They were talking while Ran-Mao and I just sat there in comfortable silence. I looked at her. She was a bit shorter than me, kinda petite an doll-looking. When they finished with their discussion, Ciel and I walked them to the door.

"Is it okay if I give this back later?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Keep it." She said. My eyes widened. Her voice was monotone, but so beautiful. I reached forward and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you. We should meet up and hang out some time." She nodded and they left. We walked back inside.

"Um, Alice?" Ciel asked. I turned around.

"Yes?"

"Um, you looked really...close and comfortable around Ran-Mao. Any reason in particular?" He asked looking really uncomfortable.

"Well, she's really beautiful. And sometimes, I have sexual tendencies toward people of the same sex." His jaw dropped open. "I guess I get that from dad." I shrugged nonchalantly and started walking upstairs and to my room. I needed to see how I would be able to make my costume.

Please review and tell me what you all thought! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I got in trouble and had my tablet taken away so I couldn't write.

Alice POV

It was the day of the tea party. I had somehow managed to finish my costume. It was some pink and purple striped short shorts, a shirt what was strapless and also striped, some leather boots that went to mid thigh, arm warmers that were striped the same went from my elbow to my wrist, and lastly a large boa that was striped the same- it went around my shoulders and wrapped around my arms. I put on some purplish pink cat ears. I looked at myself in the mirror. Hmm, I don't look so bad. The tea party would be in the rose garden, how fitting. I walked in the garden and the first thing I saw was Elizabeth. She was wearing a red dress. It's skirt was extremely puffy, it was strapless and the bodice showed what little curves she had. The dress had black hearts sown on it.

Ciel was the Mad Hatter. He had a big top hat with a paper on it that read 10/6. He had the appropriate outfit and some leather boots.

There was Lau and Ran-Mao. Lau was the caterpillar and Ran-Mao was a mushroom.

I walked forward and everyone looked my way. Elizabeth sneered.

"Welcome to my tea party." She said in mock politeness and held her arms out.

"Thank you." I said with a twitching eye and sat down. The tea was poured and I smiled at Ran-Mao. "Hey, how've you been?" I asked her smiling.

"Fine." She said in her monotone voice. I smiled at her and joy flashed through her eyes.

Ciel POV

We were all sitting around a table in the rose garden. I turned and saw Alice walking toward us. She was wearing some small shorts with a strapless shirt that hugged her torso, arm warmers from her elbow to wrist and a large boa wrapped around her, her whole outfit was striped pink and purple. She had some leather boots that laced up and went to her mid thigh. On her head were some purplish pink cat ears. She sat down next to Ran-Mao. She looked at me and caught my eye. She smiled and winked at me before going back to talking to Ran-Mao.

"So, how is everyone enjoying themselves?" Elizabeth asked after a while.

"It's okay, I guess." Alice responded in a bored tone. I snorted but hid it as a cough. Elizabeth flushed scarlet and knocked her hand against her tea cup. Alice wasn't very far so tea fell onto her lap. She gasped and shot up, Ran-Mao helped her wipe the tea off. "My mistake." Elizabeth said smirking. Alice's eyes narrowed to slits before she smiled pleasantly. She grabbed a plate that had one of the cakes and walked to Elizabeth. She smiled.

"Can I offer you a slice?" Before Elizabeth could answer, Alice dropped the whole cake on her head. "On second thought, why don't you have the whole thing?" Alice asked with a Cheshire smirk. Elizabeth stood up and all smiles were gone as they glared at each other. Alice covered in tea, and Elizabeth covered in cake.

"What's with your outfit? You look like a whore." Elizabeth sneered. Alice only smiled.

"Oh sweetheart, it's only natural for you be jealous. With your chest being as flat as a pancake and all." Alice said smiling pleasantly.

"Ooooooooh." Lau hummed in anticipation. Elizabeth flushed red in rage, she's very sensitive about her underdevelopment. Alice unwrapped her boa from her self and only held the ends as she put it behind Elizabeth's back, pulling Elizabeth so they were against each other. Ran-Mao is the only one who stayed composed as our mouths dropped open.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." Alice cooed. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she flushed in embarrassment. Alice leaned down so that they were nose to nose. "Will you please stop being such a bitch to me?" She asked seductively. Elizabeth nodded as she flushed darker. "Thank you, I'm going to go clean up." Alice said straightening up as she wrapped her boa around her again and began to walk off. Elizabeth nodded in a daze.

"Yes, I'll go clean up too..." She said absentmindedly while walking away.

"Well, we'll be leaving." Lau said smirking and leaving with Ran-Mao. I went into the house quickly and saw Alice rolling around on a couch, tears of laughter running down her face. She was laughing and holding onto her stomach. Sebastian was standing there looking amused.

"Alice, what the hell was that?" I asked her. She took deep breaths trying to control herself.

"That was priceless, did you see the look on her face?" She asked giggling.

"What did you do?" I asked her.

"Well, being a bitch right back won't help me, so I seduced her." She said nonchalantly. I stared at her. She shrugged. "It worked didn't it? Besides, I get the feeling she won't bother me for a while." I nodded and went to my room to change.

"My lord, is there something troubling you?" Sebastian asked. I shook my head.

"Alice's method of dealing with things is... strange." He nodded.

Alice POV

After I went upstairs and changed clothes, I walked back downstairs with my guitar. I had black skinny jeans, knee high combat boots, and a white t-shirt with a black rose on it. I walked to the door and Sebastian stopped me.

"Miss Alice, where are you going?" He asked. I looked at him.

"To go see Alois." I replied smiling. His eyes widened but he said nothing. I smiled at him before running out and through the woods. I ran all the way to Alois' mansion. I walked right in. "Hello?" I called out.

"Hello Mistress Alice." The triplets said. I smiled and hugged them all.

"Hello you three, is Alois in?" I asked.

"Yes, he's in his bedroom." They said.

"Thank you." I said smiling as I walked to the master bedroom. Alois was sitting at his bed, Claude dressing him, he must've just taken a bath. "Hello Jimmy." I say using his old nickname.

"Allie!" He said excited. I smiled at him.

"Hello Claude." Claude nodded with amused eyes at me before walking out. Alois rushed over to hug me and I wrapped my arms around him in return.

"Why haven't you been here?" He asked. I smiled.

"I've been busy. I had to go to a tea party today and I've been busy all week with making the outfit." I said sheepishly.

"Ooh, tell me all about it." He said with bright eyes and sat us on his bed. I told him all about the tea party and explained my outfit. By the end we were both laughing and rolling around on his bed. "Would you like some lunch?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said smiling. We walked holding hands to the kitchen. Hannah was there. "Hello Hannah." I said smiling. She smiled at me.

"We're hungry, make us something." Alois barked. She nodded and got to work while he led me to the dining room.

"You shouldn't be so rude." I scolded him. He rolled his eyes while smiling. Hannah brought us some sandwiches. "Thank you Hannah." I said smiling. She nodded smiling at me and walked away. We ate and chatted about what we've been doing. Before I knew it, it was really late.

"Why don't you stay?" Alois asked me.

"I don't want to burden you." I said yawning. He grabbed my hand and ran with me to his bedroom.

"It's no trouble at all." He said smiling. I smiled and followed him. He gave me one of his nightshirts. "You can sleep in this." I nodded. He stared at me and I blushed.

"Um, do you mind turning around?" I asked him. He turned around and I undressed, pulling on his nightshirt. When I turned around, he was facing me and had his on too. I realized Claude was standing next to him. I lightly blushed. His nightshirt fit me snugly. It went to mid thigh and had loose long sleeves.

"Lets go to sleep." He said smiling. I nodded and laid down next to him. Claude tucked us in.

"Goodnight." I mumbled.

"Goodnight." He yawned as he wrapped his arms around me. I quickly fell asleep.

Ciel POV ~right after Alice left~

Sebastian came into my study looking troubled.

"What is it Sebastian?" I asked.

"It's about miss Alice." He replied.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She's gone to the Trancy mansion again." He said. My eyes widened.

"Why would she go there?" I asked. He shrugged.

"She said she was going to go visit Trancy, whom she refers to as 'Alois'." I grit my teeth.

"We'll just have to wait for her to come back." He nodded and stepped out.

~time skip~

Sebastian tucked me in without a word, he could tell I was in a bad mood. Alice isn't back yet and most likely spending. the night with Alois Trancy. I closed my eyes and had a hard time falling asleep.

SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I COULDN'T DECIDE HOW TO DO THE TEA PARTY. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alice POV

I opened my eyes the next morning and yawned. I looked behind me and saw Alois spooning me. I smiled and snuggled into his warmth. Maybe I could catch a bit more sleep.

"Your highness, it's time to awake." Claude said stepping into the room._ 'Or not.'_ I thought as Alois awoke. He stretched and yawned. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning." I mumbled. Then my eyes snapped open. "Oh no! Ciel must be worried!" I looked outside and saw it was still early. If I rush now I could get back before he wakes up! I shot out of bed and grabbed my clothes. I ran to the bathroom and pulled them on. Ugh! My hair is a mess. Oh well, no time to comb it. I strapped on my guitar and ran back to Alois's room. I kissed his cheek. "Bye sweetie, I gotta go." He frowned.

"Come see me again soon." He said pouting. I nodded.

"Of course, bye!" I yelled running outside. I passed the triplets and Hannah. I waved at them and ran outside. I ran as quick as I could (which is very fast) to Ciel's mansion. I went directly to the backyard and started to scale the wall. I would just go in my room and fein waking up then just say I got home late and didn't want to wake him. I snuck in my window and closed it quietly behind me. I took off my boots and guitar then started tiptoeing to my bed.

"There's no need to be so quiet." A voice said from the only chair in the room. I froze and slowly turned to look at Ciel. He was sitting casually and bored in the chair.

"Aw shit." I cursed quietly and shuffled my feet. "Um, good morning." I said sheepishly.

Ciel POV

I woke up and Sebastian dressed me. I pulled on my eyepatch and walked to Alice's room. She still wasn't here. I sat in her chair. I suddenly heard scurrying along the wall. She quietly snuck through the window. She was in the clothes she wore yesterday and her hair was a mess. She stepped in and quietly shut the window. She took off her boots and her guitar then stealthily tiptoed to her bed.

"There's no need to be so quiet." I said. She froze and slowly turned to look at me.

"Aw shit." I heard her curse quietly. "Um, good morning." She said with a sheepish smile. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's a very good morning when I find you sneaking into your room, isn't it?" I scolded. She hung her head.

"Sorry." She murmured.

"You should be, I was worried." As I said this I stopped._ 'Worried? Since when do I worry about others?' _She looked up surprised.

"You were worried?" She asked with big eyes.

"Um..." I couldn't say no. I was worried. Suddenly she smiled and bounded forward to hug me. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Aw, you were worried." She cooed. I blushed but returned the gesture.

"Yes, I was." I admitted. She leaned back and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. It's just that Alois and I were talking and it got late so he suggested I sleep over. He insisted i wouldn't be a burden and we went to sleep." She explained.

"Well, I guess sleeping over is better than you walking back here alone." I said. Something could happen to her. She pulled away and grabbed a brush. She stood in front of the mirror and began to brush her long hair. It seemed she was having difficulty. I walked to her. "Allow me." I said grabbing the brush. She looked at me surprised but nodded. She tried back around and I ran the brush through her hair. She sighed. "Is something wrong?" I asked stopping. She shook her head.

"I'm fine. It's just this is very relaxing. No one has ever brushed my hair before." She said smiling. She led me to the bed and sat down cross legged on it. She patted the space behind her and I sat down. I continued to brush her hair and she smiled. "Ciel, how old are you?" She suddenly asked.

"Sixteen." I told her as I continued to brush her hair.

"And when do you turn seventeen?" She asked.

"December 14." I said almost finishing. She giggled. "Does something amuse you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I'm older than you. I turn seventeen in a few weeks." She said smiling. My eyes widened.

"When?" I asked.

"On June 19." She replied smiling. My eyes widened a bit further.

"That's in a few weeks, about two months." I told her. She nodded. "Do you know what you'll decide to be." She sighed, this time tiredly.

"I'm still not sure." She said. I finished brushing her hair and she turned around to face me. She swept her hair to one side and began to braid it all.

"Well, you've still got time." I offered. She nodded.

"But my time is running out." She said as she finished her long braid and tied the end.

"My time is running out too." I told her. She tilted her head confused. "It's almost time for Sebastian to consume my soul." Her eyes widened.

"So you'll... die?" She asked softly. I nodded. Her eyes saddened. "I'm going to miss you greatly." She said looking at me with big eyes.

"I'll miss you too. Where ever I am." I added. She stood up and took my hand.

"Come, lets go eat breakfast." I nodded smiling and followed her.

Elizabeth POV

I fumed in my room. Ugh! I hate that stupid girl! She's probably having breakfast with my dear Ciel right now. Ciel is _my_ fiancée. He's _mine_. She can't just waltz into our lives take him away from me! I've seen the way he looks at her, she's starting to get to him. I have to make a plan.

Sebastian POV (just because I love him so much)

My master came down the stairs holding Alice's hand. They were smiling.

"Hello Sebastian." Alice said smiling brightly at me.

"Hello Miss Alice." I replied. She pouted.

"You don't have to call me 'Miss' you know." She said smiling. I smiled back, her smile is contagious. They sat down and I put french toast with a side of bacon and eggs in front of them. My master began to eat and Alice smiled at me again. "Thank you Sebastian, it looks delicious." She said beginning to eat. I nodded. Ah, how good it feels to be praised. I watched as my bocchan conversed leisurely with Alice. She makes him smile and he's more relaxed. Not to mention much happier. The happier bocchan is, the sweeter his soul will taste.

Sorry it's kinda short.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alice POV

Ciel and I were sitting in his garden. It was nice. But my time was beginning to run out. I only had about three weeks until my birthday. Never had I dreaded my birthday as much as right now. I hadn't been able to see Alois at all these last few weeks. Ciel was drinking tea and I was eating a piece of cake when suddenly Sebastian walked to us with Grell attached to his arm. I wasn't quite ready to call him dad.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Grell came by to visit." Sebastian said bowing. Grell walked forward and sat with us.

"Well, Alice, I came to talk to you!" He said enthusiastically.

"About what?" I asked in a bored voice compared to his and took a bite out of my cake.

"About what you'll choose to be of course!" He said happily. I froze and put my fork down.

"Oh really?" I ask not knowing what else to say. He nodded.

"So, what have you decided?" He asked curiously with a big smile on his face.

"I'm not sure, I still haven't been able to choose." I said rubbing my temples. He tsked at me.

"Well, you'd better hurry up and make your mind. You're running out of time." He said. He then got up and started walking away. "I'll see you in a few weeks." He said waving and leaving. I sighed.

"He's right. You're going to have to make a choice." Ciel told me. I nodded.

"I know." I replied. I got up and began to walk.

"Where're your going?" He asked.

"I'm going to see Alois." I replied then began running at top speed to his mansion. At the moment I was wearing some black skinny jeans, a white tee, and some converse. I had my guitar strapped to my back and my hair in a messy high ponytail. I stopped at the front door and walked right in. I saw the triplets. "Hello!" I said smiling. They all smiled at me in return.

"Hello Miss Alice!" They chorused back happily at me. "You haven't been here in a while, how are you?"

"I'm fine." I said smiling even wider. "Is Alois in?" I asked. They nodded.

"He's in his room." I thanked them and walked to familiar corridors to Alois's room. I opened the door and saw him siting looking out his window. "Surprise." I said smiling as I closed the door behind me. He turned around and looked mad. "Alois, is something wrong?" I asked worried. He stood up and stomped to me. I backed up a step and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why haven't you come to visit me?!" He yelled angrily. I blinked.

"I'm sorry. It's just I've been busy-" his hand lashed out and he slapped me. My eyes widened in shock.

"Don't lie!" He screamed. He grabbed my hair and threw me on his bed. I was in shock and all the strength left my limbs. _'He hit me?' _He pinned me on his bed. He had my hands above me and pinned my legs with his own. He ripped my shirt and stared at my black lace bra. He buried himself in my breasts and nuzzled them.

"A-Alois?" I shakily asked. I couldn't fight against him. My mind was still in shock at what he had done. He licked the valley between my breasts and I shivered. "Alois, what are you doing?" I asked trying to keep my voice from trembling. He nipped at my skin and I whimpered. With his other hand he began to undo my pants and that's when the panic began to settle in,further crippling me. "Alois stop." I said trembling.

"No. I'm teaching you a lesson." He replied and slipped my pants down a bit showing my matching black panties. His hand crept lower and I panicked. 'No! No one's ever touched me there before!' He leaned down and kissed me. I squeezed my eyes shut. He licked my lips but I refused to open my mouth. He bit down on my lower lip causing me to gasp and he stuck his tongue in my mouth. I bit his tongue and he leaned back. He slapped me again. "I was going to be nice, but it seems I'm going to have to be mean." He said. He placed his hand between my legs and I began thrashing around. That thin piece of cotton was the only thing holding him back. I tried to squeeze my legs together, but my strength still hadn't come back to me. He spread them then put his hand inside my panties. I gasped as he parted my folds and began to rub my clit.

"Alois, don't!" I yelled out as tears sprung into my eyes.

"Your body says differently." I said then stuck a finger into my wet core. I gasped again and suddenly the triplets and Claude burst through the door. Alois turned to look at them and I used my chance to push him off me. He fell of the bed and pouted at me. He POUTED at me. "Allie, that isn't very nice." I shot up faster than a bullet and jumped out the window. I didn't care that I felt glass cut into my skin. I ran faster than I've ever run before through the forest and back to Ciel.

Sebastian POV

~many hours later~

My young master was very worried. Miss Alice had left in the morning and now it's night. He was agitated. He kept pacing in his study and was in a foul mood. He finally stopped and looked at me.

"Sebastian. Go find Alice and bring her home. That is an order." He said then turned away. We both froze as what he said sunk in._ 'Home'_ I smirked and bowed.

"Yes, my lord." I said faithfully then disappeared. I ran through the forest, this is the way Alice always takes to go to Trancy's mansion. After a few minutes I could hear stumbling and sniffling. I stopped then decided to follow the noise. What I saw shocked me. It was Alice, but it didn't look like her. She was pale and her hair was messed up. She was stumbling around and her eyes were lifeless. I walked behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrieked and whipped around to look at me. Her pants rode low on her hips and her shirt was ripped at the front. She had pieces of glass in her skin.

"S-S-Sebastian?" She stuttered out.

"Yes Alice, it's me. Are you well?" I asked genuinely worried for the girl's health of body and mind. She shook and tears welled in her eyes. She sprang forward and gripped the front of my suit as she sobbed. I could tell she was deeply frightened and shocked.

"T-Take me home." She managed to stutter out between her sobs. _'Hmm, she also considers the mansion home.' _Her legs were shaking and I could tell she wouldn't be able to walk so I carried her bridal style and ran. She was holding onto the front of my suit so tightly her knuckles turned white, I walked through the front door of the mansion and my young master was waiting. His eye widened in shock at seeing the state Alice was in.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said as I carried her upstairs to the bathroom. I figure she'd like to get cleaned up. On the way I saw May-Rin. "Mey-Rin, please come help me clean Miss Alice up." She nodded and ran off to get towels and clothes. Alice continued to sob quietly and just held onto me tighter. I took her into the bathroom and left her sitting on a small stool with May-Rin. I turned around and saw my lord looking worried. _'Hmm, he worries about her.'_

"Sebastian, tell me what happened." He ordered.

"I found her stumbling around in the woods. She was a mess and shrieked when I put my hand on her shoulder." I told him. "By the looks of it, she'd been lost for a few hours." I added.

Alice POV

I was trembling and Mey-Rin looked worried as she undressed me. At this point I didn't really care if she saw my scars. She froze in shock for a second before continuing to undress me. She didn't comment on my scars and for that i was gratful. Between my thighs were small bruises that looked like they would fit Alois's fingers. My bottom lip was slightly purple from where he bit me and the top of my breasts had bite marks. Mey-Rin's eyes widened.

"Miss, are you alright?" She asked worried. I gave my head a small shake. She took off my underwear and helped me slip into the tub. She undid my hair and began to wash it. After that she washed me. She helped me out of the tub and helped me dress. I couldn't make my body function normally. My body just wouldn't move the way I wanted it to. She slipped on a nightgown that looked like a giant shirt. It was long sleeved and the only thing visible was my feet. I thanked her mentally. I wanted nothing more than to cover my body and have no one see an inch of my skin. She helped me to my room and tucked me into the covers after brushing my hair and drying it. "Goodnight miss." She said and I nodded with a small smile at her. Right after she left Ciel walked in. I stared at him as he approached my bed.

"Alice?" He asked hesitantly. I looked up at him, giving him my attention. "What happened to you?" He asked with a hint of concern. I licked my dry lips and opened my mouth.

"I'd rather not speak of it." I managed to whisper. He nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Goodnight." I nodded at him and pulled the blankets over my head.

A few hours later, it seemed about three in the morning, I woke up screaming. I had a nightmare. It was horrible. It felt like it was happening all over again. I could've sworn he was on top of me a second ago. I was panting and Ciel ran in.

"Alice, are you okay?!" He asked frantically. I shook my head as tears poured out. He ran to me and I hugged him fiercely. He returned my embrace and wiped away my tears. I scooted a bit and looked up at him.

"Will you stay with me?" I whispered. He hesitated as he thought about it then finally nodded.

"I'll stay with you." He said and laid on the bed next to me. I pulled myself as close to him as I could and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed. With him here, I wouldn't have any nightmares.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alice POV

I woke up the next morning. As I predicted, I didn't have any nightmares. I ran a hand through my disheveled hair and looked at Ciel. He looked so peaceful and innocent. Against my better judgement, I leaned down and kissed his forehead. I brushed some of the hair from his forehead and got up. I grabbed some clothes and walked into the half bathroom to change.

Ciel POV

When I heard the bathroom's door closed I sat up. I put my hand to where she kissed my forehead. I could hear her getting ready in the bathroom. The image of her taking off her clothes flashed through my head and I blushed. I shook my head. I shouldn't be having thoughts about her like that. She came out in black jeans, a long sleeve dark green shirt that complimented her eyes, and her hair up in a messy bun. She had black converse on, her guitar was strapped loyally on her back.

"Good morning Ciel." She said with a small smile at me. I smiled back.

"Good morning Alice. How do you feel?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I dunno." She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Alice, what exactly did he do to you?" I asked her. She froze.

"I'm not ready to talk about it." She said. "Why don't we go get breakfast?" She asked changing the subject. I nodded. I got up in just my nightshirt. First we went into my room and she turned around as I changed. She reached out and held my hand as we walked downstairs. She tensed up when we arrived to the dining room. She let my hand go.

"Ah, hello Alice! Such a pleasure to see you!" Lizzy said sneering.

"Hello Elizabeth." Alice said quietly and sat down across from her and next to me. Sebastian brought us eggs and toast. "Thank you Sebastian." Alice murmured with a small smile and began to eat.

"Alice, you seem down. Did something happen to you?" Lizzy asked in mock worry.

"As a matter of fact something did, but I'll be fine." Alice replied emotionlessly.

"Oh, that's terrible." Lizzy sneered. Alice just looked down and kept eating. When she was done she got up and walked out. She closed the door loudly behind her and there was silence. "Well Ciel, I think it's time we begin to plan our wedding." Lizzy said cheerfully. I spit out my drink in surprise.

"What?" I asked trying to breathe normally.

"Yes, our wedding. We're engaged, remember?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Right." I said emotionlessly. Suddenly, something could be heard breaking in the hall and someone running. I rushed to the door and pulled it open. I could see someone run around a corner. I sighed and closed my eyes. _'Dammit.'_

Alice POV

I bumped into a table and a vase went crashing to the floor. I ran to my room. As I rounded the corner I could hear the door to the dining room open but I kept running. I ran to my room. I was breathing hard and choked on my own tears. How could I forget, he's engaged to Elizabeth. Why would he want me when he has her? She's well mannered, and rich, and comes from a good family, and she's everything I'm not! I wiped my tears away. I looked out the window and saw Finny. I smiled. I loved spending time with Finny. He was always so cheerful and always made me laugh. I jumped out the window and ran toward Finny. I ran at him from behind and jumped on his back, he's strong he won't fall. He caught me on instinct.

"Hello Finny." I said smiling.

"A-ah, hello miss Alice." He said cheerfully. I giggled.

"How many times have I told you not to call me miss?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He smiled and i hopped off him.

"Sorry Alice." He said smiling bash fully. I ruffled his hair.

"It's no problem." I said. "What're you doing?" I asked him.

"Trying to tend the garden." He said rubbing the back of his head. I smiled.

Ciel POV

I looked out the window of the living room. Lizzy was seated across from me talking avidly about what she thinks she should wear for the wedding. Suddenly, I saw Alice's body fly down and I leaned forward as she ran at Finny. She jumped on his back and smiled at him. She was laughing and smiling but something seemed off about it.

~time skip~

Lizzy had gone home and Alice finally walked in. She sighed and went right into the kitchen. I followed her in. She made herself some coffee and sat down. She blew on it a bit before taking a sip. She sighed and closed her eyes. Sebastian appeared at the door.

"Young master, Alice, Grell is here to see you." He said and she opened her eyes nodding. We walked to my study and there he was. He bounded forward and wrapped her in his arms.

"Something happened, I just know it." He mumbled into her hair. She nodded with a shaky sigh. "What happened? Did someone do something to you?" He asked with obvious worry as he grabbed her shoulders and inspected her.

"It was Alois Trancy." I said. Grell furrowed his brows.

"Trancy? I thought you two were close, like family. What happened?" He asked confused.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Alice said shrugging off his hands.

"Alice, I wanna be there for you but you're not letting me." He said frowning. She sighed and grabbed his hand leading him out of the study and to her room.

Alice POV

I took Grell to my room and sat us on my bed. I sighed and began to tell him what happened. He looked furious. By the end I couldn't keep in my tears. I burried my head in my hands and sobbed. Tears poured out of my eyes and I tried in vain to wipe them all away. He hugged me tightly against his chest.

"He'll pay." He growled.

"No, dad, he's not worth it." I said. He stiffened. I looked at him. "What?"

"You called me dad." He whispered. I blushed.

"Well, that's what you are. Isn't it?" I asked. I all honesty, I thought is was very sweet and amazing of him to be so worried about me. He smiled and hugged me again. I hugged him back.

~time skip~

It was only a few days until my seventeenth birthday. Elizabeth kept coming over to discuss wedding details with Ciel. From what I've heard she wants it to be in the winter. They were in the living room and I passed by.

"Oh, Alice, will you come here please?" Elizabeth asked. I raised an eyebrow but walked in.

"Yes?" I asked emotionlessly.

"As you know our wedding is coming up," she said grasped ing Ciel's hand in her's and I gulped. "I was wondering if your like to be my maid of honor." She said smiling pleasantly but her eyes told me she was enjoying every second of this. Ciel looked surprised. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I won't even be here by that time.

"It'd be an honor." I sneered at her. She looked surprised but stood up smirking. I smirked back at her and crossed my arms. She walked forward with her arms outstretched. When she reach me she hugged my and I hugged her back imagining I could squeeze the life out of her.

"Thank you for joining Ciel and I in the happiest day of our lives. The day we finally become husband and wife." She said smiling and looking sadistic at the same time. I smiled back.

"Don't mention it." I looked at Ciel and he looked apologetic or something. "If you'll excuse me I have things to do." I said and walked away. I walked to my room and collapsed. I slid against the closed door and covered my face as I cried angry tears. _'How dare that skank even think of doing something like that to me?!' _I screamed in my head.

For the next few days Lizzy had been practically stuck to Ciel's hip as she planned everything with him. Whenever she was here I stayed in my room just strumming notes on my guitar. It was two days until my birthday and they almost had everything planned out. It was at night and I had just changed into my nightgown. My bruises have gone away, the same with the bite marks and cuts. I sighed and was about to tuck myself in when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I called as I sat on the bed, it was Ciel. "Oh, hey Ciel." I said looking down.

"Hello Alice." He said sitting next to me. "I'm sorry about Lizzy." He said. I shook my head.

"You don't have to apologize for your fiancée." I said. He winced.

"I wish she wasn't." He said I looked up at him.

"Then why have you stayed with her this long?" I asked curiously. He grasped my hands.

"Because it was recently that I discovered a reason for not wanting to be with her." He said looking into my eyes. Dont tell me he's saying what I think he's saying.

"And that reason is..." I trailed off.

"A beautiful young woman. She has flaming red hair, beautiful green-yellow eyes, and can play the guitar amazingly well." He said. I blushed. "I want you, not her." He said. I almost cried. But if I did that would ruin the moment. I reached forward and hugged him to me. I realize now how much I love him. He hugged me tightly to him.

"I love you." I whispered quietly. He took my face in his hands.

"I love you too." He responded and pressed my lips against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He sat me in his lap and I straddled his hips. I pulled away for air and he moved to my neck. He kissed, bit, and suck my skin. I moaned softly at the feel. I could feel something long and hard press against my inner thigh. I grinded into it on instinct. Ciel moaned and I grinded some more to get some sort of friction. "Alice." He moaned. He laid me down and kissed me heatedly. I licked his lips and put my tongue in his mouth. We battled for dominance and I was acutely away of him tearing off my nightgown. I clawed open his nightshirt and tore it off. He was just in his boxers and me in my underwear. We pulled away for air and I started biting his neck. He moaned at the feel of my sharp teeth against his soft skin. He undid my bra and I instinctually covered my breasts with my arms. "Don't covered yourself from me." He said huskily. I nodded. He burried himself in my breasts and licked the valley between them.

"Ahh, Ciel." I panted. He nipped at my perky nipples and I moaned at the feel. Suddenly, he began to take off my panties. He took them off and I looked at him kind of panicked.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." He murmured against the skin of my neck. I nodded and suddenly he dipped his head down. I almost screamed in pleasure at the feel. He parted my folds and licked me. I shuddered. He began to circle my clit with his tongue and I grasped his hair. He pumped a finger in and out of my wet core and I bucked against his finger. He added another finger and I moaned. I bucked my hips into his hand and he traded roles. His fingers were circling my clit and he stuck his tongue in me. I screamed as I came. He licked me clean and I was panting as he came back up. I didn't notice when he took off his boxers but I stared and appreciated his manhood. He made me feel good, so I should return the favor right? He was kneeling in front of me. I grabbed his hand and sat him at the edge of my bed. He looked at me confused. I went on my knees in front of him. I gingerly grasped his length and he twitched in my hand.

Ciel POV

She grabbed my hand and sat me at the edge of her bed. She kneeled in front of my and grasped my length hesitantly. I twitched in her hand. She looked curious but also confused like she didn't know what to do.

"Teach me what to do." She said looking up at me with her big eyes. I grabbed her hand in mine and pumped it up and down. She got the hang of it and I pulled my head back in ecstasy. I felt something wet and warm touch my tip and I looked at her surprised. She was sucking on my tip and was circling her tongue around it. I grasped her hair in my hand. She replaced her hand with her mouth and began to suck my whole length. I was panting and I bucked my hips up. I could hear her choke a bit and looked at her worried.

"Are you okay?" I asked panting. She just nodded her head in response. She grazed her teeth lightly over my shaft and I groaned. "I'm gonna cum." I panted. She squeezed my balls in response. My seed came shooting out and into her mouth. She began to swallow it and I closed my eyes blissfully. She stood up and wiped her mouth. She stared at me and I stared back. I stood up and grabbed her hand. I laid her on the bed and crawled over her. I looked down at her. She stared up at me with her big beautiful eyes. I looked closely at them and saw there were tiny dots of bright blue mixed in. I could barely see them, but they were there. "You have bright blue dots in your eyes. I murmured looking at her, she smiled.

"From what I know, my mother had bright blue eyes." She said smiling.

(Ciel **bold**, Alice _italics_)

**I leaned down and kissed her lips. She grasped the hair at the back of my neck and kissed me back. I grabbed her hips and lifted them. I rubbed my tip at her entrance and looked at her as if for permission. **

_He looked at me as if asking my permission. I looked at his eyes, he had taken off his eyepatch. Both deep royal blue, but one had a purple seal over it. I nodded my head. Yes, he could have me. I was his to do with as he pleased._

**She nodded at me. "This'll hurt." I said apologetic. She nodded and bit her lip. I thrusted into her to make it faster and she sharply gasped in pain. **

_He thrusted into me and I gasped. It felt like he was ripping me in half! I closed my eyes and sobs of pain threatened to come out. A few tears escaped and he kissed them away. I controlled my breathing and after a bit it didn't hurt as much. _

**She moved her hips a bit telling me she was okay. I began to thrust in and out slowly. We both moaned at the feel. I began to pant a bit. "P-please go faster." She said. I was more than happier to comply. **

_He sped up and I gripped his shoulders. I bucked my hips up meeting him every thrust. We were both panting and sweating. "Go deeper." I said panting. He grabbed my legs and put them on his shoulders as he pounded deeply into me. _

**I put her legs on my shoulders and went as deep as I could. She ran her hand over my hard stomach and up my chest to my neck. She sat up and kissed me. We both moaned at the new position. She was making sounds i never would've imagined she could make. "I'm gonna cum!" She moaned as she laid down again. **

_He began to circle my clit as he pounded into me. I could feel it, I was very close. "Me too." He groaned. I thrusted up with him. _

**"Ciel!" She screamed as her walls clenched around me. **

_"Alice!" He groaned as he came and spilled his seed inside me. _

Alice POV

We both lay down panting. His head was on my chest and I ran my fingers though his hair. He looked up at me and I pecked his lips. He rolled over and laid down next to me. He wrapped the sheet around us and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." He murmured. I looked up at him.

"Do you promise?" I whispered. He looked down at me confused. "Do you promise you love me?" I asked him. He nodded kissing my forehead.

"I swear, I love you more than anything." He said. I kissed him softly.

"I love you too." I said and snuggled into his chest. I closed my eyes happily and fell asleep in the arms of the man I love.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Alice POV

The next morning I woke up and sunlight was streaming through my window. I sat up and hissed in pain, I was very sore. I looked down and Ciel was laying naked next to me. Last night's events came rushing back to me and I smiled. I wrapped the sheet around me. I bent down and kissed his temple as I smoothed his hair. He opened on eye lazily and smiled at me.

"Good morning." I whispered softly, as if speaking too loudly would pop our invisible bubble of bliss.

"Good morning." He replied just as softly. He sat up and wrapped an arm around my waist. He kissed my neck then cupped my cheek gently. I noticed he was treating me as if I were something precious and fragile. It seemed as if though he was worried that touching or treating me without the utmost care would break or shatter me. I smiled and leaned into his touch. He kissed my lips softly and I kissed him back. Our moment was ruined when Sebastian barged in.

"Alice, have you seen my young master? Lady Elizabeth is here to plan more... wedding... details..." He trailed off in shock as he stared at us and we stared back. He opened his mouth to say something when I heard Elizabeth's voice.

"Sebastian? Have you found Ciel?" She asked, her stupid girlie voice coming from the stair case and sounded as if it were coming closer.

"Sebastian! Get her out of here! Tell her Ciel left into town or make something up! Just get her to leave!" I hissed at him as I waved my hand frantically. He nodded and closed the door behind him.

"Lady Elizabeth, I was just told my young master has left for the evening and won't be back till late. Apparently he left early while everyone was still asleep. He went into town for business." He lied smoothly. I could hear Elizabeth sigh exasperatedly.

"Fine, I'll come back at a later hour." She whined and could be heard going down the steps. I could faintly hear the front door closing and I sighed. Sebastian came back in and raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you." I sighed as I wrapped the sheet tighter around me.

"What is this all about, if you don't mind my asking." He said crossing his arms. I bit my lip.

"I have made Alice mine, and nothing will change that." Ciel said kissing my cheek. I nodded smiling faintly. Sebastian's eyes widened before he smirked.

"Well congratulations." He said before sauntering off and closing the door behind him.

"That was close." I sighed closing my eyes.

"Why wouldn't you want Lizzy to see us?" Ciel asked putting his head in the crook of my neck.

"There would've been hell to pay if she saw us. She absolutely loathes me." I said with a small chuckle. Ciel looked up at me and gave me a look. I smiled. "And I absolutely hate her guts too." I said pecking his nose. He smiled and leaned up to kiss me. I kissed him back before pulling away. "We really should be getting ready." I said beginning to get up. I stood up out of bed and gasped as I immediately collapsed back onto the mattress.

"Are you alright?!" Ciel asked worried.

"Yes, I'm just really sore." I said wincing in pain. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my shoulder.

"Was I too rough? Should I've been more gentle?" He asked worried. I shook my head smiling.

"No, you were absolutely perfect, I wouldn't trade last night for anything." I said pecking his lips before standing up. I looked back at him and he had a very faint pink on his pale cheeks. "What?" I asked looking through my drawers for clothes.

"You're naked." He stated.

"So are you." I said pulling the sheet off him to prove my point. His blush darkened a bit.

"You're too bold. Aren't girls supposed to get embarrassed about these things?" He asked standing up and pulling on his boxers. I walked to him stark naked. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my body against his.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed after last night?" I asked looking into his eyes. "Does my being naked bother you?" I asked teasingly. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No, the opposite in fact. It drives me mad." He said kissing my neck I laughed and pulled away. I grabbed a towel and my clothes. I wrapped the towel around me and walked out.

"I'm gonna go take a bath. See ya later." I said winking at him. I got into the warm bath and sighed. I hummed happily as I washed my hair. My mind played what happened last night like a movie. I smiled happily. I was Ciel's. And he was all mine. I happily washed myself and got out. I put on the purple underwear with black lace. Then a dress Mey-Rin gave me a few days ago. It was spaghetti strapped, went above my knees, and light purple. I smiled as I slipped on some purple ballet flats and walked out. I dried my hair with a towel as I walked. When I got into my room I saw Mey-Rin blushing as she held a sheet. It looks like I interrupted her making my bed. "Good morning Mey-Rin." I said smiling at her.

"Um, Miss, I just saw the young master walk out of here in the same clothes he wore yesterday, and there's a weird stain on the sheets..." She trailed off. I blushed a bright red that put my hair to shame.

"Um... You see, the thing is..." She held up a hand.

"Say no more miss, I understand. I'm happy for you two." She said smiling as she took the sheets away. "I'll wash these and get you some new fresh ones." She said chipper. I smiled at her.

"Thank you Mey-Rin." I said. She nodded and walked out. I grabbed my guitar. I went outside to the garden and sat in the soft grass. Many thoughts started buzzing through my head, but mainly just one.

_'Tomorrow's my birthday...'_

Elizabeth POV

Today's finally the day. I'm going to make Alice suffer and show her that Ciel is mine. I'm going to put her in her place, right where she belongs. I was at my home in my room as I looked in the mirror. I'm much prettier than her. Ciel's just interested in her because she's different. But I'll bring him back to his senses. I smiled as I gazed into my reflection. If I can't have Ciel, no one can.

Ciel POV

~time skip~

It was late in the afternoon and Lizzy was here. She was droning on and on about wedding details that didn't interest me in the least. I put my chin in my hand and unthought about Alice. Ah Alice, truly the ideal woman. It made me glad to know that I was the one who made her a woman, her first. The manner in which she held onto to me and responded in just the right way. Her big innocent eyes and bold attitude in the morning. I could still feel her naked body pressed against mine as she teased me for blushing at her. I could still hear her screaming my name in ecstasy as she clenched around me and climaxed, bringing her into a world of pleasure. _'Ciel!'_ My name rolled off her tongue in the best way.

"Ciel!" Another voice much less beautiful shouted my name.

"Huh, yes?" I asked sitting up.

"Ciel, were you even listening to me?!" Lizzy asked irritated.

"My apologies, my mind was elsewhere." I said blinking a few times. She huffed and grabbed my hand. She dragged me up the stairs and toward my bedroom. I tilted my head curiously as she continued to march to my chamber. She closed the door behind us and shoved me roughly on my bed. "Lizzy, what has gotten into you?!" I asked as I stared up at her. She reached back and unzipped the back of her dress. All that frill and lace fell to the floor and she stood over me wearing just some pink lace panties and bra with mid thigh stockings. I gapped and blushed at her. "Elizabeth! Put your clothes back on at once!" I yelled at her as I adverted my gaze. She climbed on top of me and straddled my waist.

"But Ciel, don't you like it?" She asked pouting.

"Elizabeth, this is improper! Stop this at once!" I yelled blushing harder.

"No." She said and pressed her lips against mine pinning me down in the same motion. I'd rather have Alice kissing me. Suddenly the door opened and we both looked up. Oh god, please no. Alice was standing at the door. Her face was monotone and her eyes wide as she stared at us.

"A-Alice-" I was about to tell her this was a misunderstanding. I was ready to get down on my knees and beg her to forgive me and to please just hear what I have to say. But Lizzy put her hand over my mouth and giggled.

"Oh Alice! Don't you know it's rude to enter someone's bedroom without knocking? You never know what they could be doing." She said smirking at her. Alice bit her lip before answering.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted you." She whispered and her voice cracked. She whipped around and ran. I pushed Elizabeth off me and ran after her. She was so fast she was blurred.

"Sebastian! Get Alice!" I yelled.

"Yes, my lord." He said from above me as he jumped down the rail of the second floor. He chased after Alice and I ran downstairs. I saw Sebastian holding her arms trying to keep her in place, but he was struggling. She struggled against him as hard as she could as she tried to get out of his grasp.

Alice POV

I froze as I stood in his doorway. W-what is this? I had followed them in since I saw Elizabeth practically dragging him in here. My face was emotionless and my eyes wide as I stared at them. Of course he would want her. She was everything I was wasn't. I was just a girl from the streets, she was a rich girl from a wealthy family. Of course he wanted her. W-was it all just some big joke? Was everything he told me just lies? I could see Elizabeth moving her mouth, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I could only stare as she sat on top of him in his bed. A place I thought would only belong to him and I. I bit my lip before finally speaking.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted you." I whispered. My voice cracked and I turned around and ran. I ran as fast as I could as if it was William chasing me. I _was_ sorry. Sorry that I believed him. Sorry that I trusted the beautiful words he spoke to me and thought them to be true. Sorry that I had given myself completely to him. But most of all, I was sorry that I was stupid enough to actually believe he truly loves me as I do him. Suddenly, Sebastian appeared in front of me. He grabbed my arms and held me in place. I struggled as hard as I could against him. I just wanna get out of here! Away from _him_!

"Alice!" Ciel yelled as he ran down the stairs toward us. I struggled harder. No! Don't lie to me anymore! He reached us and grabbed my face. "Alice, I-" I cut him off as I freed one of my arms. I brought my hand back and slapped him across the face. His head snapped to the side and I could feel my tears brim over.

"No! I don't want to hear anymore lies! I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe them all! Why... why would you want me, when you have her? I'm nothing like her, I'm from the streets! I can't believe I actually thought you would want me. I'm so stupid!" I was screaming at the end and tears were streaming down my face. I choked on my own sobs. Out of nowhere, the door slammed open and dad came in. He looked furious. He was glaring at Ciel as he walked toward us.

"I'll take my daughter now." He said. For once his voice was serious and not flamboyant. Sebastian let me go and I ran into his arms. I hugged him to me tightly. "Alice, go get your things. I'm taking you away." He said trying to sooth me. With all the speed I had I ran upstairs and grabbed my things as quickly as possible. I left behind all the outfits Mey-Rin had given me. I came back out with my blood red hoodie on, a t-shirt under, my jeans, and my converse. I had my guitar strapped on my back as I ran back to dad. I wouldn't be taking anything from here with me except my regret. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I pulled my hood over my head. I'll be leaving this place the same way I came. Sebastian was holding Ciel back who looked like he was about to pounce forward.

"Sebastian, you haven't done anything to harm me and I regret not seeing you anymore. The same with Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard, and Tanaka. Please tell them my goodbyes." I said. With that, dad steered me around and we began to walk out. Ciel just hung limply in Sebastian's arms. Of course he wouldn't object my leaving. After all, I probably mean nothing to him. Dad and I ran to where ever he was taking me.

Ciel POV

I just hung limply in Sebastian's restraining arms. She wouldn't even look at me. Her eyes. They showed all her pain. Those eyes which once looked at me with such tenderness and love, now looked at me with pain and betrayal. All this time, I knew she wouldn't betray me, I knew she was loyal to me. Yet, I didn't do the same for her. I fell to my knees and screamed at the sky. I was once again stripped of what I love.

Alice POV

When we got to the reaper's headquarters (I guess it could be called?) dad steered me through halls. Everyone stared at us as we passed. I let my hood down and shook out my hair. Their eyes seemed to widen as they stared at us walking together. I could tell why, we were almost identical. What'd most people guess is that we're twins, not father and daughter. Dad led me to where he was staying and it was... well,

Red.

Everything was different shades of red. The carpet was a dark crimson, the sheets on his queen sized bed were a bright cherry, the curtains were a smooth wine red, the couch was a soft red, the wooden doors were a dark cherry wood, and the pillows were from the darkest red to the lightest red looking almost pink. I raised my eyebrows at him. I smiled a bit.

"I can sleep on the couch if your want. It's either that or sleeping with daddy!" He said trying to cheer me up.

"I'll sleep on the couch. I couldn't possibly take your bed from you." I said. He waved off my comment.

"Just take the bed, I have work to do anything. Will you be alright?" He asked with worried eyes. I nodded.

"I'll be fine." I said and sat on his bed.

"You can borrow something to sleep in." He said as he walked to the door. I nodded. He left then peeked his head back in. "By the way, I know it's your birthday tomorrow. What have you chosen to be?" He asked.

"A reaper." I said confidently. He nodded almost proudly.

"I'll see you later~" he said flamboyantly and disappeared. I looked in his closet and all could see was red cloth. I finally decided on a dark red silk nightgown (I have no idea why he has this here) and slipped it on. It was spaghetti strapped and went to mid thigh. I put my guitar carefully against the wall and tucked myself in.

_"I want you, not her."_

_"I love you too." _

_"Alice!"_

_"I swear, I love you more than anything."_

_"I have made Alice mine, and nothing will change that."_

_"Was I too rough? Should I've been more gentle?"_

_"No, the opposite in fact. It drives me mad."_

I could feel my tears spill over. How could I've been so stupid?! A sob ripped its way out of my throat. I pressed my face against the red pillow and sobbed. It hurt. My heart hurt. Is this what it feels like to have your heart ripped out and stomped on? Because that's what it feels like only a million times worse. God, why did I have to be so naive?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Alice POV

The next morning I woke up still in dad's bed. I sat up and looked around. My eyes were red from crying so much last night. I sighed as I began to get up.

"Happy birthday!" Was yelled as someone slammed the door open. My arm whipped out and grabbed the neck of my guitar. I held the chainsaw side right under the person's neck and my eyes were wide. He looked just a bit older than me. He had black roots and blond hair on top with a cowlick to the right. He was wearing black rimed glassed and his eyes were the same as any other reaper, yellow-green and yellow. He was holding a small red velvet cake that said _'Alice'_ in pretty cursive in white icing with a single lit candle on top.

"Can I help you?" I asked not taking my weapon away but standing up on the bed.

"Jeez, don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm here on behalf of old man Sutcliff. He said to go to his room with this cake and give it to a girl named Alice. I'm guessing that's you." He said in an English accent. I lowered my guitar and blushed.

"Yes, that's me. I'm sorry, you startled me." I said strapping the guitar to my back and hopping down so I was standing in front of him. He was a few inches taller than me.

"Are you Sutcliff's sister? Little sister maybe?" He asked curiously as he got a good look at me.

"Um, no. I'm his daughter." I said. His eyes went wide.

"I could've sworn he was... you know..." He trailed off.

"Oh believe me, he is." I said crossing my arms. "Who are you?" I asked tilting my head. He did this twirl thing.

"The name's Ronald Knox, the next die hard reaper!" He said posing. I stifled a giggle.

"Charmed I'm sure." I said. He sighed.

"Well, a pretty little thing like you must have a name." He said smiling.

"I'm Alice. Read the cake if you forget again." I said amused pointing at the red velvet cake.

"Don't you have a last name attached?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I suppose it should be Sutcliff. But as of a few months ago, I didn't know I had family, let alone a father." I said. He nodded.

"So I heard it's your birthday," I rolled my eyes amused. "How old is the birthday girl?" He asked setting the cake in my hands and handing me a fork.

"It's rude to ask a lady her age." I said smiling. I laughed. "I turn seventeen today." I said looking at the small cake.

"Why, you're still just a baby." He cooed. I grabbed my guitar and bashed it into the side of his head. He stumbled and winced as he cradled his injured cranium.

"Watch it, this baby can fight back. I have all my life." I said putting my guitar in its rightful place on my back. He looked confused then gasped.

"Don't tell me your that girl William has been chasing all these years." He said astonished. I nodded.

"Yup, that's me." I said looking up at him. He whistled.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." He said shaking his head. I smiled.

"I won't." I said sitting on the bed.

"Well, aren't you going to make a wish?" He asked with his hands on his hips. I looked down at the small innocent looking candle.

"I wish... never to be toyed with again." I whispered and blew out the candle. Ronald looked confused.

"Bloody hell, talk about depressing. I would've thought you'd wish for a pony." He said teasing me. I glared at him and he held his hands up in surrender. "In all seriousness, why the depressing wish?" He asked as he sat next to me. I started eating the cake and looked up sadly at the ceiling.

"Recently, yesterday to be exact, my heart was crushed by the man I thought I loved. He just toyed with me and my feelings. I don't want that to ever happen again. Seems kind of silly to wish on a birthday candle, doesn't it?" I asked looking at him. He smiled softly and shook his head.

"No, it's perfectly understandable." He said. "Why didn't you just tear him in half with your chainsaw-guitar?" He asked.

"Um, because the chainsaw doesn't work." I said.

"Why, is it broken?" He asked.

"No, it just doesn't run." I said continuing to eat the cake.

"But that is your death scythe, isn't it?" He asked looking confused. I nodded.

"Yup." He looked even more confused.

"Then why doesn't it work?" He asked.

"Because I'm still human, I'm not a reaper. Yet." I added. He gapped.

"Human? So that means you're half human half reaper?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, today I had to choose to either stay human, be a reaper, or be a demon." I said counting off with my fingers.

"Wow, no wonder William was after you." He said shaking his head. I continued to eat the cake and pretty soon dad came in.

"Hello Alice~" he said happily as he hugged me and put the now empty plate on the nightstand. "Happy birthday!" He said with a big grin. I smiled and hugged him back.

"I've never had a birthday like this." I said softly.

"I'm sorry I missed all those birthdays." He whispered. I just smiled at him.

"That's all in the past now." I said. He nodded.

"True. Come on, you need to get ready. Today's a big day. You also need to get your reaper suit." He said taking my hand and leading me outside. Ronald followed us as dad took us to a tailor.

"This is Steven. He makes all my fabulous outfits." Dad said grinning I smiled and shook the man's hand. About twenty minutes later, I stepped back from a curtain and showed dad my suit. The skirt went to midthigh, both it and the vest were a dark almost black brown. I had a crisp white short sleeved button up, and a red ribbon with a single white stripe through the middle tied around the neck in a nice bow. I had black leather boots that were laced up to a bit above my knees and had a five inch heel. The blazer was a deep scarlet the same color as dad's.

"How do I look?" I asked strapping my guitar to my back.

"You look amazing!" Dad squealed and I smiled. He held my hand and started taking me outside. "I owe you one Steven!" Dad called and again Ronald followed us. Dad held my hand as we walked into an office. "Hello mister, we came to turn my daughter." Dad said grinning and pushing me forward. I smiled showing my pointed teeth. The man interlocked his fingers as he rested his chin on them.

"Hmm, does she have all the requirements?" He asked. Both dad and Ronald nodded.

"Yes, she's ready to be a reaper." They both said smiling. The man sighed.

"Fine. You know where to take her." He dismissed us. We walked out and dad took my into a big room. It was filled with shelves upon shelves full of books.

"These books are all the records of all the souls reapers have taken." Dad said smiling. I nodded still looking up in wonder. Suddenly, William jumped down so he was standing with us.

"I heard she was going to be turned." He said with light reflecting off his glasses. We all nodded.

"Yes, I am." I said standing tall. He nodded at me.

"Well, get it over with already." He said motioning us to continue. Dad nodded and his chainsaw erupted to life. He began to chant something but I was distracted at what was happening. What looked to be film ripped out of my chest. I could only stare as I saw my life play before me. The film wrapped all around me and my eyes widened.

Ciel POV

The next day I woke up to Sebastian bringing me my morning tea. I sat up with dark bags under my eyes.

"Master, it seems as if though you didn't sleep at all." Sebastian said as he dressed me.

"Did you really think I'd be able to sleep after what happened last night?" I snapped angrily.

"No, I supposed you wouldn't be able to." He answered.

"Do you have any idea where Grell took her?" I asked quietly with a hint of desperation in my voice.

"I assume it would be to where the reapers all reside. If I had to guess," he took out his pocket watch. "I'd say they'd be turning her right about now." He said putting his watch away.

"She most likely chose to be a reaper." I said quietly. Sebastian nodded.

"Such a shame, she would've made an excellent demon." He sighed as he put my boots on me. I glared at him. I walked downstairs to the dining room. All the servants looked depressed. They must've heard everything that happened yesterday. Mey-rin kept sniffling and would occasionally wipe her eyes.

"Young master, Alice is never coming back. Is she?" Finny asked looking more depressed than I'd ever seen him. I nodded.

"Most likely." I said. They all seemed to get even sadder. Suddenly Elizabeth came bounding through the door.

"Good morning Ciel!" She cheered as she sat down on my right. Where Alice used to sit. She kissed my cheek and looked overly happy.

"What do you want Elizabeth?" I asked venomously. Her eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" She asked tilting her head, trying to act stupid.

"I mean, why are you still here after what happened yesterday?" I ground out.

"I'm still here because I'm your fiancée and we still need to plan out our wedding." She said.

"You drove Alice out yesterday!" I screamed at her as I stood up.

"I sent her back to where she belongs, on the streets!" Elizabeth yelled back.

"Why the hell would you do that?! What did she ever do to you?!" I screamed a her.

"She almost took you away from me!" She screamed back. I sighed and stood up straight.

"She has taken me away from you. Plan the wedding however you want, I don't care." I said as I strode out of the room. Sebastian was right behind me as I walked into my study. I sat down and looked at the fireplace. I leaned my face into my hand and closed my eyes. "Damn it." I cursed.

Alice POV

The film slowly untied from around me and went back into me. The reapers behind me gasped. I blinked my eyes a lot of times. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Um, dad I can't see a thing." I said to the blurred images I imagined to be the reapers who were with me a few minutes ago. A red blur held my hand.

"Come on, lets go get you some glasses." He said happily and led me somewhere. I could hear Ronald and William behind me as we walked. I stumbled often but continued to follow dad. My body felt... weird. He sat me down. After I had an eye exam, I could hear metal behind bent and changed. I tried figuring out what was different about me, but I couldn't see anything. After a few more minutes, dad handed me something. "Put these on, I'm sure they'll help." He said. I put on the glasses and blinked my eyes. "Better?" Dad asked.

"Much better." I said smiling. I looked down and gasped. "I grew up!" Is the only thing I could think to say as I looked at myself. My curves were much more pronounced, with wider hips and a slightly bigger cleavage, it wasn't very much bigger but it was noticeable. The skirt which once fit me at mid thigh now fit me a few centimeters under my butt. My long red hair was a few degrees redder and now touched my ankles. I was a few inches taller and my legs were longer. The boots now fit me right under my knees. My teeth felt just a tiny bit longer and more pointy. My guitar also grew, but now it was about a foot taller than me. I took it off and admired it. Against the bright red of it, was black swirling designs around it. The chainsaw part looked sharper and polished. The neck was two thirds of the length and the actual body was one third of it. "Will it run?" I asked dad quietly. He nodded.

"It should. You wanna test it out?" He asked. I nodded eagerly. As we were walking to go outside to the courtyard, dad passed me a mirror. I looked into it and my eyes widened. They were even brighter shades of green and greenish yellow. But what made them even more unique, was the blue. I had specks of blue sprinkled over my eyes as if the blue dots from before we're flowers that finally blossomed and opened. My glasses were red metal and simple. They had small skull charms on the sides. I looked a bit older, maybe twenty to twenty two years old.

"Why do I look older?" I asked dad.

"It's because you won't grow or age anymore." He said. I nodded. We finally made it outside. There were a few other reapers around who stopped what they were doing and turned to look at us. They seemed to be staring at me.

"Why are they staring?" I whispered to dad.

"It is because you are unique. The only female reaper ever known in existence." William explained from behind us.

"Oh." I said. We stopped under some trees. Dad whipped out his chainsaw. He brought it to life and turned to grin at me.

"Your turn." He said. I nodded and pulled the guitar off of my back. I looked at it unsure what to do. I finally decided and plucked a note. It rang louder than I expected and even shocked me. Everyone turned to stare at us. Most covered their ears. The chainsaw suddenly started running and sounded just like dad's. I grabbed the neck of it and held it up as I had learned how to over the years.

"Wow." I said smiling at my beautiful death scythe. Dad smiled proudly and a few reapers came closer to look at me. I could hear their whispers.

_'Wow, so she really is a reaper.'_

_'You think she's Sutcliff's sister?' _

_'I heard she was his daughter.' _

_'I heard that Spears had been chasing her for years, but she always managed to escape.'_

_'She has pretty eyes.'_

_"I hear it's her seventeenth birthday today.'_

_'She's kinda cute.' _

_'You got that right.' _

_'You think she's already taken?'_

_'Nah, most likely not.' _

_'You think she'd like to get together some time?' _

_'If she's anything like her dad, then she'll come flying to you without an invitation.' _

Dad turned to glare at them and they shut up. I plucked another note and the chainsaw slowed to a stop. I smiled and slung it on my back again.

"The notes your death scythe makes will most likely ward off demons. The sound will hurt their heads to the point where they feel as if though nails were being hammered into their brains." William said. Dad wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he walked with me through a crowd of all male reapers.

"Will~ My daughter's going to need her own room. Make it happen." He said. I could hear William sigh and laughed. Ronald followed us and dad smiled. "Ronald, why don't you show Alice around." He said. Letting me go and walked away. Ronald smiled at me and I smiled back. He wasn't much taller than me now, just an inch or two. He led me around and showed me where everything was. After I mesmerized where everything was, William appeared.

"Your room has been set up. Follow me." He said. As we followed him, I tilted my head confused.

"William, I thought you hated me." I said. He turned to look at me.

"I didn't hate you, I just didn't want your soul to exist." He said.

"Thanks." I said dryly. He led me into a room and I smiled. The walls were a soft red and the carpet was soft and black. The queen sized bed had dark red sheets with black swirling designs. The pillows were black and red. The couch was red leather. The coffee table was made out of cherry wood and had a vase filled with red roses on it. Next to my bed was a night stand with a lamp and clock on it. There was even a stand for my guitar. I looked into the walk in closet and gasped. It was filled with rows upon rows of clothes. There were shelves filled with shoes. There was a note on the door. It was all from Steven as a gift. I smiled. I could feel my throat constrict with emotion. I swallowed the lump in my throat and sniffed.

"Is something wrong? We could always change the room!" Ronald said hurriedly and William looked surprised. I shook my head.

"It's perfect. No one has ever done so much for me before. I never would've imagined I'd be here." I said smiling. Ronald smiled and hugged me.

"Aw, you're such a cutie." He cooed. I pushed him off me and rolled my eyes at him.

"You just had to ruin the moment." I grumbled.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Alice POV

It had been a many weeks since I made my change to a reaper. I was slowly getting used to everything. Dad wouldn't let me go out to reap souls yet, something about me needing to adjust and prepare. Ronald quickly became my favorite person here. He always hung out with me and I could talk to him about anything. I had heard about Alois's death. I didn't know how to feel. On one hand, I was kind of relived because I hated him for what he did to me. But on the other hand, he had been my brother for so long. I was mutual about the whole thing. I still didn't know what to make of my relationship with William. He obviously didn't hate me, but he didn't like me. I guess he'll always have that resentment against me for being able to get away from him. Today, Ronald and I were in the garden outside. We were walking around when suddenly, something wet exploded on the back of my head. I whipped around and saw him with a bucket of water balloons. I glared at him and he just threw another one at me. I caught it and threw it back. Eventually, we were soaked and choking on our laughter. He hit the water balloons in his bucket and just poured the water on me, drenching me from head to toe.

"I'll get you for that!" I yelled as I chased after him. We ran through the rooftops laughing our heads off when a voice stopped us.

"What are you two doing?" Dad asked. I turned around slowly and Ronaldo and I looked at our feet.

"Noooooothing." He both said slowly.

"It doesn't look like nothing." William said. We both sighed.

"We were just having some fun." I said.

"There is no-" William started.

"Room for fun in a reaper's life. We must be punctual and professional." Ronald and I finished together, having heard that speech many times. I rolled my eyes laughing at the expression on William's face. We ran to my room so we could dry up. I took a quick shower and came out in some shorts and a tank top. I was drying my long hair and Ronald was just in some shorts as he towel dried his hair. I ran a brush through my hair and he smiled at me. I smiled back and sat on my bed while brushing my long hair making it silky smooth.

"Hey Ronald?" I asked. He looked up.

"Yeah?" He asked giving me his attention.

"Why won't my dad let me go out and reap people?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess he just doesn't think you're ready yet." He said. I pouted.

"Well that sucks." I said. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

~a few days later~

I was walking with dad when William suddenly appeared in front of us.

"Sutcliff, there's a soul that needs to be taken care of." He said.

"Oh, who is it this time?" Dad asked bored.

"A lady by the name of Elizabeth Middleford." He replied looking at a file. My eyes widened and I stood right in front of dad.

"Please let me do this." I said. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Alice dear, I don't think you're ready." He said. I grinned at him looking kinda of cynical.

"Oh, but I was born ready." I said. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"That's my girl." He said. I turned to William and he handed me the file.

"Her soul needs to be retrieved no later or earlier than December 22, at 6:45 in the afternoon. The day before her wedding day." He said. I nodded and took the file.

"Understood." I said. That would give me three months. I went running to my room. I needed to be able to change my appearance. I can just go to her estate and ask to be a maid, from there I'll figure out what to do next. I packed a bag with regular clothes and put on a dress. It was a soft red almost pinkish-red gown with short sleeves and was floor length. I had some simple lace up ankle boots. I looked into the mirror and frowned. She still wouldn't hire me, I still look like me. I brushed my hair up minus my bangs into a pony tail and began to twist my hair into a nice bun. All the while I was focusing on making it a light brown. When I was done, my hair was a nice caramel color. I smiled to myself then closed my lips. I'd have to smile with my lips closed so they won't notice my pointed teeth. I traded my red glasses from some simple wire rimmed ones. Hmm, I guess this would do. I grabbed the bag, put my regular glasses in it, and left. I ran all the way to her estate and knocked on her door. Her maid, Paula I think was her name, opened the door. She blinked her eyes a few times, obviously trying to remember if she's seen me before.

"Yes?" She asked. I gave a pleasant and innocent looking closed lip smile.

"Yes, um, I know Lady Elizabeth Middleford lives here. I was wondering if I could be able to speak to her." I said.

"Does she know of your arrival?" Paula asked. I shook my head.

"No, we've never met actually." I said. She looked skeptical before letting me in. I pretended to look around in wonder. She took me to the living room and I kept my face pleasant when I saw Elizabeth. "Hello Lady Middleford, it is an honor to finally meet you." I said curtsying and laying it on thick. She smiled brightly at me.

"Hello." She replied. I smiled but on the inside I wanted to tear her apart. I was way taller than her now and my curves made her look like a thirteen year old boy in comparison.

"My Lady, I wanted to ask a favor. You see, I am in need for employment. My mother is very sick and cannot work. I was hoping you could take me on as a maid. I'm very good at cleaning and taking care of people. I heard your wedding day is approaching, I could also help you with many things. Many of my female cousins have gotten married and I also helped them." I said sounding desperate. She seemed to be thinking it over.

"Hmm, well all right. You're hired. What was your name?" She asked and I thought quick.

"My name is Allison. Allison Knox." I couldn't tell her my name was Alice and I'm sure Ronald won't mind me stealing his last name. She shook my hand.

"I'm looking forward to the extra help, especially with my wedding approaching." She said. I smiled pleasantly but wanted to run her through with my chainsaw.

"Thank you so much my Lady." I said. _'Hehe, idiot.' _She gave me a tour around the house and I quickly memorized where everything was. She took me into one of the servant's rooms.

"This room will be yours." She said. The walls were a simple beige color and there was wooden furniture with nothing in it. "You should freshen up. I'm going to my fiancée's house to plan more details and I would like for you to accompany me." She said excitedly. I nodded with a small smile at her. I put my things away in a drawer and freshened up a bit. I grabbed a black over coat and went downstairs to where the carriage was being prepared. We rode the familiar way to the Phantomhive estate. Sebastian came and opened the door for us. I was the last one out and he gave me a curious look. I smiled pleasantly at him. We went inside and I saw Ciel coming down the stairs. He looked horrible. He had bags under his eyes and was paler than usual. Elizabeth rushed forward and casually pecked his lips. I bit the inside of my cheek so I wouldn't react. "Hello Ciel!" She said smiling brightly at him.

"Yes, hello Lizzy." He replied sounding bored. She pouted at him trying to look cute.

"I'm here to plan out more details." She said clapping her hands excitedly. He nodded.

"Alright." He said in a monotone voice. She quickly rushed to me and grabbed my arm as she hauled me over to him.

"Ciel, this is my new maid Allison Knox. She will be helping us with the wedding." She said smiling He looked at me and I smiled at him. I curtsied low.

"It is an honor to meet you, Lord Phantomhive." I said standing straight. I was taller than him too, the top of his head was at level with my nose. He looked straight into my eyes. He grabbed my hand and lifted it to his lips. He brushed his lips against my knuckles.

"The pleasure is all mine my lady. I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive." He said. I nodded.

"Yes, I've heard many great things about the Queen's watch dog." I said. He gave me a curt nod.

"I'll be in the sitting room. Allison, feel free to get acquainted with the servants." Elizabeth said as she grabbed Ciel's arm and dragged him away. I walked the familiar way to the servants' kitchen. I found them all sitting and drinking tea.

"Oh, hello, you're Lady Elizabeth's new maid aren't you?" Finny asked smiling. I nodded.

"Yes, my name is Allison Knox, it's a pleasure to get acquainted with you all." I said smiling at them. They grinned back at me. I had really missed them all.

"Would you like some tea?" Mey-Rin asked me. I nodded.

"Yes, thank you." I said. I sat down with them and we chatted about nothing and everything until Sebastian came in.

"Miss Allison, Lady Elizabeth is calling for you." Sebastian said staring at me. I nodded and left my mug.

"Alright, thank you." I said as I got up and began walking to where they were. Sebastian walked right behind me.

"So Alice, what brings you back to our manor?" He asked quietly. My expression froze.

"Excuse, what do you mean?" I asked looking up at him innocently. He just chuckled at me.

"My young master couldn't recognize you, but I can tell it's you." He said smiling. I sighed.

"I'm here on a job." I said.

"As her maid?" He asked with an eyebrow quirked.

"No, as a reaper." I said flashing him my pointed teeth and he smiled amused at me. I made my expression one of innocence and pleasantness as I walked in. "You called me, my Lady?" I asked bowing.

"Yes Allison, I need your opinion on some things." She said and patted the seat next to her.

"Of course my Lady." I said and began to give her opinion on things. Such a shame, she's working so hard to plan all this, and she'll just die the day before.

Ciel POV

I stared as Allison the new maid was chatting happily with Lizzy. Allison seemed... familiar. The way she carried herself among other things. She had pretty caramel locks and smooth pale skin. Her eyes were a curious mix of greenish-yellow with bright blue specks sprinkled in her eyes. I've only seen one person with eyes like that, but the blue was just tiny little dots and she was much different. I sighed and looked out the window as they continued to plan. Alice. _My_ Alice. Will I ever see you again? Will I ever be able to feel your smooth soft skin under my hands ever again? Do you hate me now? Yes, I suppose you do. I bet you hate me more than you've ever hated anyone. After that beautiful night we shared, the worst kind of blasphemy occurred. You saw me in my bed, a place where only you and I belong, with Elizabeth over me, clad in nothing more than her undergarments. Your face of shock and betrayal haunts me, and will forever haunt me. I deserve that backhand you gave me, and much more. If you should ever give me the chance, I am prepared to beg and grovel on my knees just for you to give me another opportunity. You have shone true beauty and love to this cold lonely Earl, and I so carelessly threw it away. I could've just knocked Elizabeth off of me, but I allowed her to do as she wished as I have for so long. And now I am to be wed to the woman who took away my happiness instead of the woman who gave it to me. I sighed and again and continued to stare out the window as I daydreamed of Alice coming back and flinging herself into my awaiting arms, all the while making my expression monotone and pensive.

Alice POV

We were waiting outside the carriage for Elizabeth to come out so we could leave. We've been waiting for about fifteen minutes. I huffed and started walking into the manor.

"I'm going to go see if my Lady needs assistance." I said as I went back into the sitting room. When I got in I immediately froze with wide eyes, it was Elizabeth slightly leaning over Ciel with her hands in his hair, both of them in a steamy make out session. They turned to look up at me in shock and I looked down so my bangs would hide my outraged expression. "I-I'm sorry. It's just we've been waiting for some time and I came to see if you needed any assistance with anything." I said and hurriedly rushed out.

"Alice." Sebastian said quietly as I stomped to the door.

"I'm fine." I said through clenched teeth as I wiped away an angry tear. "Please do me a favor. Don't tell Ciel I'm me." I said looking up at him. He was about two inches talked than me. He thought about it but finally nodded.

"Alright." I gave a curt nod and walked out to wait again.

Ciel POV

Elizabeth suddenly pounced on me and began to kiss me. She knotted her fingers in my hair and kissed me heatedly, desperately looking for a reaction from me. I stayed calm as she continued. Suddenly, her maid walked in on us, her expression was that of total shock on it before she ducked her head and her bangs covered her face.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just we've been waiting for some time and I came to see if you needed any assistance with anything." She said and rushed out. Elizabeth sighed. She looked at me and kissed me once more, albeit this time softly.

"Bye Ciel, I'll see you tomorrow." She said smiling and got up walking away. I sighed and drank some tea to get the taste of her lip gloss out of my mouth. I sighed. I only have three months left...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Alice POV

We were in an empty room in the mansion. It was big and had a giant window. It was late afternoon. I couldn't wait until 6:45, that's in about twenty minutes. Today is finally the day Elizabeth dies. While her and Ciel were playing chess, Sebastian and I provided music for them. He played the violin while I played the piano. Fifteen more minutes and I grew more excited. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at me and I just shrugged. Ten more minutes, I could hear someone outside and Sebastian could too. Five more minutes.

"Check mate." Ciel declared as he won. Sebastian and I kept playing. Time's up. Just as we stopped playing, a bullet zoomed through the window and right into Elizabeth's shoulder. I smirked as I stood up. Ciel's eyes were wide as he stood up. "Sebastian! Why didn't you do anything?!" He exclaimed. Sebastian only nodded his head toward me. Elizabeth was trying to get up and I walked toward her.

"It seems your time is up." I said softly.

"What? I don't understand what you mean." She said looking at me with scared eyes. I gave her a big grin and her eyes widened as she saw my pointed teeth. She started backing up a bit. I slowly walked to her and grabbed my bun, I ripped out the rubber band and shook my hair out. It turned flaming red as it fell and reached my ankles.

"Remember me?" I asked as I ripped off my dress and stood over her in my suit with my guitar strapped to my back.

"A-Alice." She stuttered out looking extremely terrified.

"Yup, that's my name." I said smiling at her which made her even more scared. I took of the wire rimed glasses I was wearing and put on my regular red glasses as I grabbed my guitar. "Lets see how your life's been, shall we?" I asked just as I hit a note. Behind me I could hear Sebastian growl and cover his ears in pain. The chainsaw started up and Elizabeth started backing away faster. "It's no use trying to get away." I said as I grabbed it by the neck and brought the chainsaw side down on her. I was immediately engulfed in her memories. They were told from her point of view, so everything was always cute and happy. My eyes widened when I got to what happened the day after my birthday. The way she saw it, Ciel was more than willing and was about to respond back when I bursted through the door. There were also other times she had started kissing him like when I was her maid and interrupted them. I growled as I sucked them all into my death scythe. I looked down at her. "Well, you're useless in this life and don't really do anything." I said. I grabbed her file seemingly from thin air and opened it. I stamped it. I looked down and she was already dead. I closed the file. I turned around and Sebastian was grinning at me while Ciel just stared at me in shock.

"My, Miss Alice, you've certainly grown up." He said waving a hand towards me. I chuckled as I walked so I stood in front of him.

"Yes I have. One of the many perks I get." I said playing with a piece of my hair in my fingers.

"Is that so?" He asked amused. I nodded. Without even looking at Ciel, I turned to the window and began to walk away.

"Well, my job here is done. I'll leave you two to figure out what to do." I was about to jump out of the window, but Ciel grabbed my hand.

"Alice, are you really not going to even look at me?" He whispered. I stopped and turned to look a him. I was still taller than him so he had to look up to look at my face.

"Looks like you'll need to find a new bride." I said softly. He looked at me desperately before a familiar voice could be heard outside the window.

"Oi, Alice! How'd it go, love?" Ronald asked. I peeked my head out the window.

"It went well. I was just about to leave. But why are you here?" I asked. He smiled.

"Your old man sent me to see how it went. Not to mention ol' William wanted to make sure you're not like your father and actually got the soul in time." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be right down!" I yelled and he gave me a thumbs up. I turned around and smiled at Sebastian. "I heard about Alois' death." I said. He nodded.

"Yes, that must've been hard on you." He said. I shrugged.

"I honestly don't know what to think of it all. How did he die?" I asked.

"He bled out." I nodded. "Before he died, he said he was sorry for doing those things to you." He said. I smiled and tears welled in my eyes. I smiled and chuckled as I wiped them away.

"I never could stay mad at him." I said softly. Sebastian smiled at me and I hugged him. "Thank you." I said. He just ruffled my hair. "Well, I should be going now." I said about to jump out the window.

"Alice, why did you use the name Allison Knox?" Ciel asked me. I turned to face him.

"I couldn't very well tell Elizabeth my name is Alice, and Allison was the first thing that came to mind. As for Knox, I didn't think Ronald would mind." I said before I turned and jumped out the window. I smiled at Ronald and we both sped off. When we were far away I finally let the grin slip off my face and grimaced as I felt tears well in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ronald asked me quietly. I bit my lip as the tears threatened to fall.

"I'm fine." I said thickly. When we got there I went directly into my room and threw myself on my bed. I grabbed a pillow and buried my face in it as I began to cry. I felt someone sit with me and looked up to see dad. I sat up still hugging the pillow. He rubbed shooting circles on my back. I saw Ronald tentatively poke his head through the door.

"You wanna tell me about it?" Dad asked. I buried my head in his shoulder.

"It was just so hard seeing him with her all those times. Especially when I would walk in on them." I said. He growled.

"That bastard."

"I just want to hate him, but I can't." I said sobbing some more. He hugged me.

"I know it must be hard." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Was Ciel Phantomhive the one who played with you?" Ronald asked. I looked up and nodded at him.

"And it was his fiancée's soul you took?" He asked as he squatted down to my level. I nodded again. He suddenly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back and dad smiled at me. He slowly inched his way out of the room and closed the door. Ronald sat on the bed and pulled me into his lap as he hugged me. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

Ciel POV

I was standing in front of the window shocked. Lizzy was laying dead right behind me, but I couldn't care less. Alice was here the whole time, and I didn't know it was her. I knew there was something familiar about her. I always wondered why she always seemed so shocked and wouldn't show her face whenever she would catch Lizzy and I kissing.

"Sebastian," I asked quietly. "Did you know Allison was Alice the whole time?" I asked as I turned to look at him. He nodded.

"Yes master." He said. I grew angry.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I exclaimed. He tilted his head.

"Well, after Miss Alice walked in on you and Lady Elizabeth for the first time as a maid, she was very upset and didn't want you to know it was her. Besides, I assumed you would've figured it out along the way." He said.

"Sebastian, go find the man who shot Lizzy. Kill him and clean this all up." I said. He nodded bowed.

"Yes, my lord." He said. I kneeled by Lizzy and thought about Alice. She was so different now. She was taller and her curves got accentuated. Her hair was redder and longer. The blue in her eyes got bigger and was now more noticeable. She wore glasses now and her guitar had black swirls on it. The chainsaw side runs perfectly fine now and the notes it hit seemed to hurt Sebastian. She seemed so upset when she turned to look at me. I hated how she smiled down at Ronald Knox and couldn't help thinking that she should only smile at me. That short skirt of her suit showed off her long pale legs. She looked so empowering that it sent shivers down my spine, but when she looked at me, her eyes held so much pain. She didn't want to look at me. I sighed and just held Lizzy's cold hand. Looks like tomorrow I'll be in a funeral, not a wedding.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Alice POV

It's been a few weeks since Elizabeth's death. I was walking around with Ronald. It was my day off. I had started working as a reaper when William saw how on time and efficient I was. We were just walking around. Ronald and I got close quick. Dad didn't seem to mind and always smiled when he saw us. Ronald suddenly leaned toward me and stole a kiss. I blushed and he laughed as he went running.

"I'll get you!" I yelled as I chased after him through the roof tops. We eventually made it out of the headquarters and jumped through abandoned buildings. "Ronald!" I yelled after him as we ran across the rooftops.

"That's what they all scream!" He said laughing making me blush darker. Seriously, he's done stuff like this a lot lately. Whether it's stealing kisses or just cuddling up to me or flirting with me. It's starting to get on my nerves. I finally tackled him down and we rolled for a bit before I managed to pin him down.

"Ha." I said right in his face.

"Eh-hem." Someone coughed from above us. We froze as we recognized William's voice. We got up and looked at our feet.

"Hello William." We grumbled. He's probably going to lecture us again.

"What do you two think you're doing?" He asked.

"We were just messing around." We both said.

"Although Alice started it." Ronald said quickly.

"I did not!" I yelled indignantly.

"If you hadn't started chasing me then we wouldn't be in this mess, now would we?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"If you hadn't stolen another kiss from me then I wouldn't have had to chase you, now would I?" I growled we began to childishly shove each other and were bickering like five year olds until someone coughed and we recognized it as dad. We were still looking at the floor and didn't look up.

"Alice, Ronald, you both know better. And stop bickering like children, we have guests." He said. We both looked up and my eyes widened when I saw who was here. It was Ciel and Sebastian, but Ciel looked different. He looked older now, in his early twenties. His hair was just a tiny bit longer and his bangs were in his eyes. He looked tall and was the same height as Sebastian. He looked lean but well toned. I took a step back and my eyes flashed between dad, Ciel, Sebastian, William, and back again.

"What is he doing here?" I whispered quietly.

"They're here because Ciel Phantomhive wants to speak with you." Dad said looking displeased. I looked at Ciel in his new demon body and backed away.

"Well I don't want to speak with him." I said not looking at him. I turned around and started running through the rooftops again. After a few seconds I could hear Ronald behind me. I ran all the way to my room, only stopping to let Ronald in before I closed and locked the doors.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he sat on my bed. I paced back and forth as I ran my hand through my hair continuously.

"No, I'm not okay. At least I think I'm not okay. Ugh." I said as I sat down next to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he pulled me into his lap. I nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck and he stroked my hair.

"Come on Red, cheer up." He said. I leaned back and looked at him amused.

"Red?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's my new nickname for you, you like it?" He asked with a big grin. I couldn't help smiling at his childish face.

"Yeah, I love it." I said chuckling as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Awesome!" He said laughing and I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

Ciel POV

I watched as she ran away. Ronald Knox glared at me before following her. I was about to follow them, but Sebastian held my shoulder. He shook his head and I stayed in place. William looked troubled and Grell looked mad.

"I told you she wouldn't speak to you. She's still very upset." He said.

"I'll let you have Sebastian the whole day and night if you help me talk to her." I said. Sebastian was still technically my butler since he didn't eat my soul. Grell blushed but shook his head and his blush went away.

"Do you think you can buy me into helping you-" he started but I cut him off.

"And you can do whatever you want with him." I added. His blush deepened and he looked so tempted.

"B-but, I can't just-" he started off weakly.

"And Sebastian has to go along with it as long as it isn't too disgusting or too serious." I said. Steam was bursting out of him.

"You've got yourself a deal!" He cried happily and made googly eyes at Sebastian as he latched onto his arm. sebastian grimaced in disgust. He quickly gave me directions to where her room is and how to find it. I quickly ran through the rooftops and entered the Reapers' Headquarters. I ran through the halls and everyone turned to look at me. I ran up the floors and where the bedrooms are. I got to the door with a plaque on it that read 'Alice' in pretty cursive with a picture of her guitar on it. I was about to open the door when what I heard stopped me.

"R-Ronald, s-stop it." I could hear Alice whining.

"Be fair, you did agree." He murmured back.

"But it's so unfair, you're so experienced!" She said and I could practically hear her pouting. A little shuffling could be heard before Alice groaned.

"No fair! That's the fourth one in the last ten minutes!" She said exasperated. He could be heard laughing.

"I'm very skillful at this." He said only making her groan more. "What," He asked after a bit. "Would you rather be doing this with William?" He asked sarcastically.

"God no!" She exclaimed. "He'd be merciless and only laugh at my lack of experience. I like doing this with you because you go easy on me." She said happily.

"I'm only going on you easily the first few times, after that you're just gonna have to woman up and take it." He replied.

"Aw." She whined. I burst in through the doors about to yell something when I realized I had misinterpreted everything. They were sitting across from each other at her coffee table. With a chessboard between them. And Ronald seemed to be winning.

"Oh." I murmured to myself in understanding. Ronald stood up and got in my face.

"What do you want, Phantomhive?" He practically growled at me.

"It's none of your concern, Knox." I growled back. Alice came and stood between us.

"It's okay Ronald, I'll humor him and then he'll leave." She said.

"Will you be okay, Red?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said. He gave her a brief hug and glared at me before walking away and closing the door behind him. Alice went back to her seat on her red leather couch. She seemed so comfortable and at home here. "Well, speak already. I want to get this over with as soon as possible." She said not looking at me. She crossed her legs and her arms with an expectant look on her face.

"Alice, I came to see if there was a chance, any chance at all, that you would forgive me." I said. She turned to looked at me with an indignant expression.

"Forgive you?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes, you see, things didn't go as you saw-" She cut me off and I froze at her expression. She stalked toward me.

"You think I didn't see what she saw?!" She growled at me. I was about to open my mouth to retort but she didn't give me a chance to speak. "I saw everything Ciel! Everything! I saw all those moments you two shared even when I didn't walk in on you! I saw how you reacted in her eyes when I caught you two." She whispered at the end and I knew she was referring to when she caught us in my bed.

"Alice-" I started off

"I gave myself to you!" She screamed at me and I could see tears form in her beautiful eyes. "I let you have all of me! I loved you so much! Do you have any idea how much it hurt to see you two?!" She said and tears started streaming down her pale cheeks. "Do you have any idea how I felt when I walked in and interrupted you two? How I just wanted to rip her apart when she sat on top of you and just smirked smugly at me! She was with you in your bed! Somewhere I though only you and I would belong." She whispered. She shook her head at me. "Ciel, I was willing to give everything up for you." She whispered. "I would've stayed by your side for as long as I could. I would've given you so much. I gave my whole self to you. I gave you my body, my soul, and my heart. But you would've rather had her instead, and I could understand why." She said calmly as she wiped her tears. "After all, Elizabeth came from a good family and had manners and such. She would've given you a son to continue the Phantomhive name, and maybe a little girl that would run at you and scream _'daddy'_ excitedly whenever she saw you. I was prepared to give you all that. I _wanted_ to give you all that. A little boy with my hair and your beautiful eyes, and then a baby girl with your hair and my eyes." She said with a small smile as a few more tears fell down her face. "What hurt me the most, was how easily you moved on." She said as the smile fell from her face. "You just sat there and planned your wedding with her." She whispered. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Do you really think that's what happened?! The whole time I wanted you back! I regretted every moment I had spent with Elizabeth since I met you! I wanted you back so badly! You haunted my dreams and I would wake up every morning hoping with all my might that it was all just a nightmare and you would come bounding into my room with your beautiful smile at any moment! I let Elizabeth continue to plan the wedding because I was hoping that I could have just a small shred of happiness I had with you back! You don't know how much I regret that all of this happened! Every breath I took reminded me of you. Every time I saw the color red it looked much duller compared to you. Every time I walked through my garden I remember all those moments we spent together. I couldn't eat anything sweet because it reminded me of you! Everywhere I turned you where there and I wanted nothing more than to have you back! I was prepared to beg and grovel on my knees at your feet for your forgiveness!" I yelled at her. She looked at me with a stunned expression.

"C-Ciel-"

"And do you have any idea how stupid I felt when you turned out to be that maid?! Do you have any idea how jealous and enraged I felt when Ronald Knox was downstairs smiling up at you and calling you _'love'_?!" I yelled. "I have felt the absolute worst feelings because he can make you smile and I can't." I stated. I let her go and took a step back. She was staring at me in stunned silence and I stared back. Now the question was, who would make the first move?

_**ALRIGHT EVERYONE, IT'S TIME FOR YOU ALL TO DECIDE WHO ALICE'S HEART BELONGS TO! CIEL PHANTOMHIVE V.S. RONALD KNOX! I'LL HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE SO PLEASE GO VOTE! :)**_


	21. Poll results

**Hi everyone! So, the final results for who Alice's heart belongs to are in! **

**Ciel Phantomhive: 11**

**Ronald Knox: 8**

**It was pretty close, but thre you have it. I'll start on the chapter right away. :)**


	22. FINAL CHAPTER

Chapter 21

Alice POV

I continued to stare at him as he stared back at me. Can I believe him? Is what he says true? At that moment he did something that confirmed all my doubts. Right there, right in his left eyes, a small tear welled up. He wiped it away furiously, mad that he had shown a vulnerable emotion. I rushed at him and wrapped my arms tightly around him. He was so surprised, it took him a moment before he returned my affection. I could feel more tears well up.

"I never stopped loving you. I wanted so badly to hate you, but I just couldn't." I whispered and he rubbed soothing circles in my back.

"I'm sorry all this happened. It's my fault." He said quietly. I took his face in my hands.

"Lets just forget about it, please?" I asked. He gave a small nod. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. I leaned up and kissed him. He held my hips as he kisses me back. He moved and molded his lips against mine and I hummed at the feel. I licked his bottom lip and he teasingly would give me entrance so I bit down on his bottom lip. He gasped and I slithered my tongue in his warm mouth. Suddenly, dad came bursting through the door with Sebastian, William, and Ronald in tow. We pulled apart and I blushed in surprise. "I simple knock would've been fine." I said crossing my arms. Dad glared at Ciel.

"Phantomhive-" I cut him off as I held Ciel's hand.

"Don't worry dad. Everything's okay. Everything has been explained and it was all just a huge misunderstanding." I said. He continued to glare at Ciel.

"But Alice, he-" I held my hand up.

"I don't want to hear it." I said. He sighed and walked away.

"Oh well. Some on Sebby-chan~" He said giggling like a school girl. William walked away as he shook his head in disgust. Ronald followed William after closing my door. I sighed and smiled at Ciel. He leaned his forehead against mine and I leaned up to peck his lips.

I don't think Sebastian will ever be the same after his "special day" with my dad.

~later on~

Ciel and I were together and happy. After a while, Ronald seemed to get over the fact that I was in love with Ciel. I still worked as a reaper and have never had to do overtime. William always asked my dad why couldn't he work like me. William seemed to grow a fondness for me and we got along brilliantly, I sometimes even helped him prepare new recruits. Sebastian still acted like Ciel's butler but was also his mentor in being a demon. Many were disgusted by my relationship with Ciel, and others were just disappointed.

"Honestly, the only female reaper in the history of existence and we lose her to a demon." I would occasionally hear them say disappointedly. I like to play pranks on Sebastian. Ciel still lives in his mansion with the same staff. They didn't question the fact of how we spontaneously grew so fast. I stole my father's suit one day and went to Ciel's mansion. True to my word, Sebastian always shuddered when he remembered the day dad kept him. I quickly snuck into Ciel's room.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hello love." He said smiling as he kissed me.

"I know how I'm going to mess with Sebastian." I said smiling. He rolled his eyes amused.

"How?" He asked. I suddenly took off all of my clothes. "Alice, what exactly are you going to do?" He asked wearily. I grabbed bandages and wrapped them around my chest making it flat.

"I'm going to scare Sebastian." I said giggling as I pulled on my dad's suit.

"What about your glasses and eyes?" He asked.

"You're right." I said. I looked into the mirror and focused on my eyes. Slowly, the blue left them making them identical to my dad's. I took off my glasses and was temporarily blind. I fixed then up and added a thin chain. I put them back on and smiled. "There." I said grinning. Ciel just chuckled while shaking his head at me. "Lets go scare Sebastian." I said giggling. He just rolled his eyes. I left my guitar in his room. I slowly crept outside and to the front door.

"My lord, is Alice here? I think I felt a reaper." I could hear Sebastian say.

"No, she hasn't been by." Ciel lied. I burst in through the front doors and made my voice flamboyant and a bit deeper.

"Hellooo my dear Sebby-chan~" I said loudly and flamboyantly. Sebastian froze and actually got a bit pale. I pranced to him and he started running away from me. "Come back my sexy demon~" I cried as I followed him.

"Get away. Get away. Get away." He kept chanting as he ran away. I chased him and continued to yell things my father would. But my fun was ending all too soon when someone burst through the front doors.

My dad.

Oh crap. Sebastian looked from me to him and back. Dad walked to us and looked between us. He put his hands on his hips looking very sassy. To give you an idea, he looks like a ghetto woman who just got insulted by some rich blond valley girl.

"Excuse me, but who is this person who disgraces the color red?" Dad asked fuming. I relaxed and my eyes went back to normal.

"Hey." I said and started laughing at the look on Sebastian's face. I suddenly froze as I saw his shadow. "Um, Sebastian, you're demon-ing." I said. He looked utterly evil with that calm smile on his face. I ran as quickly as I could to Ciel's room. I took off my dad's suit and was taking off the bandages when Ciel walked in. "Hey handsome." I said smiling. He blushed slightly and closed the door.

"It still amazes me how casual you are about your body." He said. I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his neck as I rubbed my nose against his.

"Only to you. And I don't see why you're so shy, we've seen each other naked plenty of times." I said logically. He rolled his eyes at me. I smiled and kissed him. I put my suit back on and he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"I love you." He said nuzzling his face into my shoulder. He kissed my neck a few times.

"I know." I said. He looked up at me and pouted at me adorably. I giggled and turned around in his arms. "And I love you too." I said smiling. He smiled at me and kissed me. I was so happy and knew we'd have until the rest of time to love each other. He was my demon and I was his reaper, a relationship that seemed impossible to exist. But then again,

Impossible isn't so impossible, now is it?

The End.

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! :)**


End file.
